NightFaLL
by jright
Summary: What I think would happen if Rosalie never told edward about bella's cliff diving, and it was Alice that brought Edward back, after seeing all the bad stuff happening to Bella. *it's a lot better than the discription. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

What I think would happen if Rosalie never told edward about bellas cliff diving and it was Alice that brought Edward back after seeing all the bad stuff happening to Bella.

NightFall

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own**_** Twilight **_**or any of it's Trademarks or Character's they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

Chapter 1

Edwards POV

The days dragged on endlessly and pain was the only reminder that I was still alive. Bella was the only thing I even remember anymore, I've tried everything to get her out of my head but it's impossible. I'm know it's because I would rather have her in my head than gone from me for ever. I thought ironically about how I told her that our kind are easily distracted. God I'm never distracted from her, the pain, guilt, and longing for her only increase and make me question my own sanity.

This was making it impossible to stay away. IMPOSSIBLE. the more I thought of her the closer I was to giving in. I think about her all the time and when I close my eyes she's right there staring at me reminding me of what awaits all I have to do is let go. Lose control. Slip just once and I'll have EVERYTHING I want all over again. God this is killing me. Soon I'll need restraints to lock me here, as pointless as I know they will be, for they couldn't even hold me if I got the strongest restraints in the world.

I looked out my window at the remote wilderness, that surrounds the Island. I couldn't stay with my family, all of them happy and mated would only serve to remind me of what I could have. Not that this existance is any confort, I know what I've lost. _And you know where to find it_, I thought bitterly. Isle Isme, carlisle's gift to esme for there honeymoon lifetimes ago. I knew I needed a remote place and begged carlisle to let me use it. Sometimes he is too kind, makes me wish that I truly was his son. And makes me wish I hadn't dissappointed him so. He dosen't say or even think it, but I know after everything that we've gone through he probably wishes that he had more peace in his existance with his wife and kids which is another reason I had to leave. So that he wouldn't have to see me like this, so he, like Bella could have a peaceful life without constant drama and pain.

I laid on the bed, (not that I truly needed to), and covered my head with a pillow trying to block oout the sweet sound of her voice. But of course that was no use, after all her voice was in my head not in the room (not that the pillow would have helped if she was just in the room either, damn vampire hearing). Suddenly to my left I felt and figure. I could smell the sent of lilac and honey in the air and a nice lithe step almost dance like growing closer to the bed.

"Alice how did you find me here?" my voice thick from non-use (except for groaning and swearing at the trees).

"Edward," she said calmly sheilding her mind by consentration on old bible verses, "you and I both know if I want to find you I can."

she didn't say it with her usual air of superiority but more with contempt and fear. I removed the pillow and sat up to get a better look at her face. I was nervous as to what this was about.

"Alice I told you im not coming to Denali, I would just rather be alone," i could tell by the look on her face that something was up so I figured I would start there.

"I'm not here about that Edward," she rolled her eyes but I could tell that she was struggling with somthing her voicce was barely above a whisper.

"Then why are you here Alice," My voice gaining egde while she seemed to be getting smaller and more nervouse, " did you come to see the mess for yourself, now that yu have you can leave!"

I moved to the back area of the house. Looking out into the water at the reflection of the moon against the endless back sky. beautiful, and completely, and pointlessly wasted for all I could see were Bella's beautiful eyes.

"There's something I have to tell you and I thought It would be better to do it in person," her voice was barely a whisper," It's about Bella."

I flinched at the mention of her name," I'm not going back Alice, she's far better off without me, I just can't."

"Edward, I don't know how to say this," I looked her dead in the face and saw it there, right there, fear like nothing i've ever seen before, "Edward you were wrong."

I froze, no, I couldn't have been wrong, her life was at peace now that I was gone. That why I left in the first place, so she could have a life, something she deserved.

"Edward, I went back," This time she flinched.

"What the hell do you mean you went back," I growled in her face my anger rising, " you promised me you'd leave, that you wouldn't bother her, that you wouldn't look into her future!"

"Edward!" she screamed at me so loud I staggered backward, " Edward she's in more danger than she's ever been, when we left we left her completely ungarded!"

"How, how is that even possble, we left, she should be safe, she was suppose to be safe, " My voice was bearly audible. I didn't who I was trying to convince, her or me.

"Edward," She came close looking like she was going to put a conforting hand on my shoulder but thought better of it. I was not in the mood to get conforted.

"What happend?" I murmored quietly, completely defeated.

"Victoria," I hissed involunterily at the mention of the vampire. My eye's shot up to meet hers. During one of my futile attempts to block Bella out of my mind, I had been tracking her. I still was, up until a few days ago. I just needed sometime time to myself. It wasn't like tracking was helping anyway.

"She's been stalking Bella, trying to find a way at her," There was something I was missing here.

"What are you not saying Alice?"

"Well," she looked at me nervously, and then deciding she couldn't say it, she open her mind. I could see her, my Bella, she looked tired, but seeing her finally after so long was like a life jacket holding me above water. That was until I heard her telling Alice about WEREWOLVES.

"Werewolves, she was suppose to be safe from this supernatural nonesence, and now she hanging around 2 week old werewolves. this is a nightmare," Edward wanted to run back to her right that second.

"I hate to say this but, Edward that's probably the only reason she's alive right now. laurent came to hunt her as a favor to victoria, if the wolves hadn't step in," her voice cut off there.

She didn't need to say more, I got it loud and clear. I never imagined that Bella would still be in danger with us gone. When victoria was around all I could get from her was her intense confidence in the fact that James would not fail. I never could have imagined she had this response in her, I didn't think she had truly mated with james. I thought they were together more out of convience.

"I've already told Carlisle there just waiting on you," she said looking at me curiously.

"What are they waiting for? Every second that we're gone she's in danger, if not from Victoria then the werewolves," I hissed the last part. Leave it to Bella to find as many mythical creatures as physically possible.

"Edward there's just one last thing," then she looked at me timidly, "I think you should let me talk to her first, tell her that your coming home."

"I-I can't Alice, I just," Now that I know she needs me I couldn't fathom waiting any longer.

"I know edward believe me I know. It's just thinks haven't been easy for her since you've been gone and I just think we should give her a heads up," I search her mind and face for any contradiction, but she block me out completely. I couldn't blame her, after everything I said to bella in the forest, i can't imagine what she'll say when she see's me again.

I can't believe after all the pain and confusion struggle and and longing after her that my whole disicion to leave was a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edwards POV

"Arggg..." Jasper groaned from the coach where he was sitting next to Emmett, "Your emotions are killing me, can you at least try to dial it down, just a little."

"I'm sorry,"We were finally all back at the house in Forks, and it was killing me. The pull to go to her was so intense I couldn't stand for fear that my legs would run me straight to her. I had promised Alice to let her tell Bella I was coming before I went to see her but this was driving me insane. I am mentally, physically, and emotionally losing it. This morning I accidentally crushed my cell phone when Alice told me she was leaving to see her. How on earth was I suppose to last another hour let alone another day.

Alice made me promise I would give Bella a day to process all of us (mainly me) being back. But I'm driving everyone crazy (mostly Jasper) with my emotions being so out of wack. This is even more impossible than it was when I was away.

Bella's POV

I don't know what I was expecting these last few days to be like. With Alice gone it felt almost like they had left all over again. Only this time I had an Iron clad garantee that she was coming back. She's already been gone three days, though she didn't tell me what she was leaving for. She mentioned telling Carlisle what was happening which wasn't really a surprise. Carlisle was the Cullens true father figure,if there was ever trouble they would would go to him. I have to admit I didn't truly feel she needed to. I was not a part of their family there was no obligation to protect me. Edward (I winced painfully at the thought of him) didn't want to be with me anymore. So I was no longer his (or his families) responsibility.

I guess Alice will probably just explain that she wil be gone for a while. She'll probably come back here and get rid of victoria. I have to admit, though I want Alice to stay as long as possible, the idea of her fighting Victoria for me terrifies me. Alice is so small and fragile, the very image of her fighting has been giving me nightmares since she left.

I need to clear my mind and get the opposing imagines out of my head. I decided to cook charlie a big meal. Cooking would keep me to focus to think. My moms special five cheese homemade lasangna. It was one of the few risky experiments that my mom did that was not only edible but also delicious. I had set out to the store early that morning to get the ingredients. When I got back home I was setting up the pan when the doorbell rang.

"Alice," I have to admit I was incredibly happy to see her, I was worried when she told everyone she came back they might force her to just leave me alone.

"Bella," She smiled at me while gentally manuvering out of my hug, "we are going to have to talk about over exuberance for vampires."

"I'm just kind of surpised, I wasn't sure they would let you come back at all,"I went back over to the counter and alice followed silently behind. I was going to have to get use to that again.

"Bella you are being hunted by a pychotic vengful vampire, did you really think we would let her get anywhere near you?" she said each word slowly like I was mentally handicapp.

"I honesly don't know, but I do know, that this is crazy," I said looking her full in the face.

"Well thats why I used the word pychotic, I never said any of this made sense," she said chuckling at my puzzled expression.

"No, I meant the idea of fighting victoria all alone for me, I can't let you do that, Jake and,-" I was slowly loosing steam as I took in her expression she looked kind of...guilty.

"Bella,...um, I won't be fighting Victoria alone,"she was acting really nervous which was starting to make me worried then I remembered.

"Alice," I sighed, I looked at her critically, "I don't want to make Carlisle keep having to protect me it's not his job and it's not your job either, I'm not your responsibility."

Alice shot me a glare that made me more fearful of her than Victoria,"Bella you will always be our responsibility, you are family and you always will be."

"Alice, this is rediculous, and Carlisle doesn't like hurting anyone. I don't want him to have to compromise his beliefs to protect me. thats not fair to him or to your family."

"Bella, no more arguing. We will either protect you with your permission or without it. Though it would be easier with your permission," she said smirking on the end. I sighed in defeat, what was the point whether I agreed to it or not I had them to help.

"So what are you and Carlisle going to do?" I said looking back at my lasangna.

"Well,...Bella, it's not just me and Carlisle who have returned," She had turned and was walking into the living room. She seemed reluctant to say the rest.

"Good, Emmett will love to get his hands on her, so would Jasper for that matter, though I'm sure Rosalie won't be pleased," Knowing her she will probably yelled at me that i'm putting her family in danger again. Not that I can blame her, I'm starting to agree with her.

"Well yeah Rose is well Rosalie,"she said shrugging but still avoiding looking me in the eye as I followed her around the room," Anyway can you sit down for a second Bella and remember deep breaths."

I was starting to get really nervous my heatbeat was the loudest thing in the room and I could tell she could hear it.

"Just tell me, or i'm going to think the worst," Not that I'm that much of an optimist in the first place. Still I sat down as instructed and calmed myself by taking steady deep breaths.

"They aren't the only ones back Bella, _Everyones_ home," she study me carefully, guaging my every movement. I let nothing faulter, my face gave nothing away. Inside, I was lost.

There was a time over the last couple of months where I would have Jump up for joy, did the conga, cried and ran to find him. There was also a time when I would have hit him as hard as physically possible with a metal baseball bat. there was also a time, much like this one, where I wouldn't know what to do. What do you do when someone you love with all of yourself leaves you? Doesn't love you anymore, but is forced to come home and protect you? Seeing him again would be torture I wouldn't even know how to behave.

He will probably want me to keep his distance and not disturb him, he's here to protect me and nothing else. He's probably only back because he feels it's his responsibility to get rid of Victoria, because he blames himself for the whole james issue. Or what if he doesn't even care about that anymore? What if he's only here because carlisle forced him to be? Carlisle probably feels since it's a vampire issue they should be the ones to take care of it?Carlisle wouldn't want to inconvience the wolves and he probably doesn't trust them much either.

"Bella please talk to me,"Alice pleaded in a small voice. Talk, talk, what does she want me to say?

"Well thats unfortunite for him,"I said after a moments thought. She looked at me with an odd expression I couldn't fully recongnize. Something along the lines of pity, anger, and something else. Maybe I was just being paranoid. Looking at her closely, it was then I understood. Edward didn't want to see me. I was surprised at how much that could still hurt, she was here as the delegate. She was going to send messages back and forth from everyone. I smiled maybe this would make it easier for everyone.

"Okay so now that we understand the situation then whats the plan for Victoria," Stay on business, stay on business. Maybe thats how I was going to get through this, it really is better this way. I tried to convince myself but it was futile, knowing that edward was not far away, knowing that I knew exactly where to find him, was killing me. Making the familiar hole in my chest rip further and further the more I thought about it. It was like being so close but still not close enough.

Alice just stared at me, which wasn't helping much if im being honest.

"Alice, what? I get it okay your here as what? the messenger, your going to keep the communications open," I got off the couch I couldn't sit down anymore. I went back over to the lasangna. Alice was silently staring while I worked and put the lasangna in the oven.

finally as sat on the couch waiting while it cooked she spokel,"I'm not the messenger,Bella you can come to the house tonight if you want, I just wanted to give you a heads up."

I could almost feel my body craving for a yes, to see his eyes, his glorious face, to smell his scent. To finally believe that I wasn't insane that what we had was real and that he had existed in the first place. But then I thought to myself what would that accomplish, the more exsposure I have to him and all of them for that matter is just going to serve to toorment me further later. How will I keep myself together again when he leaves? What if Jake is too discusted with me to help me put myself back together again?

For the first time in a long time I decided to do something completely selfish. It was the hardest decision I would ever have to make.

"I want you to be the delegate, I can't come to the house," i said not meeting her eyes,"Just come back in the morning and tell me what they decide."

"Bella please, esme wants to see you everyone has really missed you and wants to see you," I cut her off with a look.

I kept looking at trying to find any hint of dishonesty. When I found none I sighed, I missed Esme terribly, and carlisle and Emmett, and - I stopped myself there that kind of thinking would only serve to torture me slowly. Fine I would go to the house, But this is business noth9ing more nothing less. I could do this.

"Fine, Alice I'll go, but strictly for Esme and Carlisle, and this is business,got it. Can we meet up tomarrow afternoon, I'm kinda tired?" Alice looked at me with sadness and bearly surpressed curiosity. She nodded and sat down, that was all that needed to be said or done for now. Alie sat quite at peace with herself, silently smiling. The smile never reached her eyes, I wonder if I should be worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edwards POV

losing my mind would actually be a relief. As crazy as it sounds, unfortunitly vampires can't loose their minds. Everything about this existence is torture. At least it is without her. I had banished myself to my room after seeing Jasper trying to rip his own hair out. I figure I could give him a repreive at least, I didn't blame him for anything, he didn't deserve to suffer with me. Alice had been gone for hours now. All I wanted to do was go see her for my self, this was pure torture.

Just as I was contemplating breaking my deal with alice I heard her comer through the patio doors. I was downstairs in a second.

"How's Bella?" she was intentional blocking me with a wistful expression.

"How do you think Edward?" I winced when she showed me Bella's face when she told her I had come home too.

"She bearly wants to come here tomarrow, she wants me to be the middle man," I heard Esme and Carlisle sigh upstairs. They were downstairs in a second. I knew they missed Bella almost as much as I did. Everyone missed her (with the eception of Rosalie of course).

"When can I see her?" I knew the answer just by the look on her face. She wasn't sure bella wanted to see me at all.

"I wish I knew,she just kinda froze when I told her you were here, then she quickly changed the subject," Alice open her mind to show me more of how Bella looked when she told her. I heard Bella voice say "That's unfortunate for him." What did that mean? God I needed to see her. If only for one second. Sometimes It's like Alice is a mind reader herself.

"Oh, for the love of," Alice sighed heavaly," She be asleep in another fifteen minutes you can go see her then." Alice pulled Jasper off the couch and up the stairs. I steared after her. I could tell by the fact that Alice kept her mind closed around me every time she was home that there were still things she wasn't telling me. I kept telling myself if it were something dangerous she would have told me by now. It still wasn't doing much to confort my thoughts, if it wasn't bad then why was she trying so hard to keep it from me.

I could obess over that later. I ran to Bellas house as fast as I could. When I reached the edge of the woods I paused. Staring at the house was like watching a dream come to life. How many times over last couple of months had I imagined coming back here? How many times had I pictured myself climbing through her window and pulling her into my arms? The answer, countless, endless, mind numbing hours visualizing her smile welcoming me home. Like I had just come back from hunting instead of breaking her heart and leaving her unprotected.

I slowly, and silently crept up the side of her house like I did the very first time I every came here, and almost every night since. There she was, I saw her small body, lieing lightly in the center of the bed. It was amazing what just seeing her did to me. It was like pulling your hand out of unrelenting waves of fire. That relief that is almost so good you can taste it, and feel it filling you, from your head, to your heart, to your toes. I slid the window open as quietly as possible ( I was little surprise it's still opened so quietly) as step into the room.

I was imediately hit with her scent. The sharp, bitter sweet reminder of what lead to all this pain. I was surprised to find that all though my muscles tightened and the venom started filling up my mouth, even after all this time my body made no urgent move to harm her. I wasn't holding myself back, the monster growled, but was too weak and broken to make any ground. Its fearsome need for her blood, had no effect, there was nothing, nothing that my body would do to ever hurt something so essential to my survival. It was like even the monster knew that this precious, perfect beauty before it was far more important than any thirst that it's blood could ever quench. The monster was backed into a corner, in a cage to which it would never be freed.

I took my seat, the old rocking chair in the corner of her bedroom, and let the sound of her heartbeat fill my entire being. I had longed to hear it, I still swear that I could pick it out of a croud of a million humans. I took in her still form, her chest nut hair still wet from the shower, spread like seaweed accross her pillow weaving in and out of itself braiding and crossing. It was slightly longer than I remember, by at least an inch. Her face was tense in her unconciousness, I hope she wasn't having bad dreams. I could tell she hadn't been sleeping well, there were sharp bruise like shadows under her eyes, making her cheeks look more dominate.

She looked a little thinner as well. Not thin enough to cause alarm, thank god, just thin enough that a vampire with sharp memories like mine, would notice. I doubt a human could even tell. Another thing I noticed were that she had new pajamas. And as soon as I noticed, I realized I liked the change more than I should. Her new pajamas were black thin stretch shorts and a black camisal. I wondered vaguely if she would get cold in such thin material. Then I took in the benefits. Because of the shorts I could see more of her legs, I had to keep a firm grip on the rocking chair to stay seated and control my breathing before I woke her. Because of the camisol. Well, I had to focus back on her face.

She was just as beautiful as I remembered only even better. A thousand times better than a memory. The only thing still bothering me, was that I would still have to wait to see her warm brown eyes. To hear her soft but firm voice, calling me out on my false pretenses. I realised with an ache in my heart just truly how much I had missed her. I had missed her with all thats left inside me. My dead, silent heart was practically breaking through the frozen bone and flesh in any attempt to get closer to her. I was like it reconized who it belonged to and would patiently wait no longer.

Just like that in the blackness that had become my most recent existance she was there. To unmask the blinding light, finally end my burning torment, and give me a peaceful NightFall. Nothing would ever seperate me from her side ever again. She and only she could banish me away. And even if she did, (I winched at the thought), I would always be there if she needed me waiting inn the wings, hoping she was somehow miss me and call me home. For she is my only home, and a home with me without her in it might as well not be a home at all just a shell with nothing inside.

I laid my head back in the seat and let the electricity I always felt when I was near her and the overwhelmingly peace sound of her heart beat sooth me.

In the morning it all ended to quick. I couldn't fathom leaving her side again. It was nearly impossible to leave, everything about the action felt wrong. But there was school today, I had stayed to the last possible minute Bella would be rising soon. I had to practically drag my self out the window i closed it lightly but could not leave. There was something I needed to see first. I waited in the trees at the edge of the forest. I listened to her yearn and get up. Less then fifteen minutes later she was walking outside to her house when her eyes looked up all lost all the oxygen left in my entire body.

Her beautiful wonderful eyes. The filled my world. I melted inside them. And as I ran back home reluctantly they were the only things I saw.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bellas POV

"You do realize she wouldn't attack me at school," I was more than a little nervous about what people would say when I walked into school with Alice Cullen, especially after her brother made me go comatose for four months. Only slightly better for the last three.

"Yes," She said shoting me a glare while she frown at the hole where the radio they got me for my disasterous birthday use to be, "But we would rather be safe then sorry, plus I was tired of staying at home."

She grimanced a little at that and I wondered if Edward was bothering her ( I flinched at the thought of him). He's probably annoyed that he had to come back to babysit his ex-girlfriend.

We made our way around to the front entrance of building one. Every eye was on us, mostly me, while we walked through the hall toward my locker.

"Was this really necessary Alice, you could have just met me at home after school, and then we could have gone to your house," I grumbled grabbing my books from my locker and shoving my backpack inside.

"And miss all the looks your getting," before I could protest she raise her hand, "I needed to come back to school anyway, so I could bring the papers to reenroll the "Cullens" for school."

She smirked at my frown," Whats the point Alice, your going to see when Victoria decides to "Visit"," there were people everywhere so I wasn't sure if anyone was listening in," cut her off before she get's too close and then leave."

"Bella," She said bitting her lip nervously I noticed she'd been wearing that expression alot lately, "We really need to talk."

"I doubt it," I said shrugging as she glowered at me, whatever it was I doubt I was going to like it,"Fine, just tell me tonight when I come to the house, I have to get to first period."

"Yes, I remember when class starts Bella,"She said rolling her eyes, she turned on her heels and danced off to the office. The first couple of classes were excurciating to say the least. Every eye was trained on me, some in concern, but more often then not just sneering (mostly in the case of jessica and Lauren). Angela was more on the side of concerned of course, she always is.

"So Alice is back,"she asked me quietly on our way to the lunchroom.

"yeah I guess," I shrugged trying to keep things as innoncent as possible.

"Is everyone home? I mean in there family?" she said with innoncent curiosity. If it had been Jessica I would have just shrugged and deflected, knowing it would only be used for gossip. Since it was Angela asking I knew I had to be as truthful as possible, I knew what she was really asking.

I took a deep breathe,"Yes, Carlisle didn't like how the hospital's in L.A. were more about the money than actually helping, so they moved back here. Everyone did. Alice came back first with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," Figured I would keep it formal considering,"they are focusing on getting back into the house, and the hospital, and Alice is here to get everyone reenrolled in school. The boys are driving up here with more stuff from the other house, and will be back here tonight, they are flying the rest of the big stuff here."

"Oh, well are you okay with that, them coming back and everything?" she looked so concerned I felt guilty. In my comatos state I completely let my friendship with Angela, (the only genuienly nice person I've met here), completely go. She was a good friend, and deserved someone just as attentive, kind,and caring.

"I'm not sure yet," I answered honestly," today has been a nightmare everyone looking, waiting to see me break down, or probably think that I dragged them back, which I didn't. I didn't even know they were planing on returning until Alice showed up at my door four days ago."

"Well, if you need someone to talk to you know you can talk to me, I don't think your going to break down, I know your a lot stronger than you look," She laughed at my fake wounded exspression," I know that you will find your way through this, that is if we survive lunch." She laughed lightly and let the subject drop as we entered the cafeteria. Angela is always great to talk to she doesn't hover, and she doesn't pry and pry in an effort to gossip. I was able to vent my feelings without having to lie too much, or feel like I was being interview for the world news.

Angela might have been kidding about surviving lunch, but she wasn't wrong. Mike was grumpy, and not in the mood for light conversation. He was probably thinking that Edward was on his way back, I rolled my eyes at the thought. He has no reason to feel that way anymore, not that I was going to tell him that. Jessica and Lauren were pointedly avoiding men like the plague, but shooting me sneers and death glares every once in a while for kicks.

Ben, Angela's boyfriend, was just as nice as always, which was a welcome relief. Though I have to admit I wasn't surprised, if Angela liked him he must be kind. Kate Marshall, the new girl, a junior who had started sitting with us, was just plain confused and curious. Part of me wanted to say they were over exaggerating, but there really was no point. she would figure everything out soon enough. Gossip spread like a virus around this place, when this was over, she would probably know more than I did.

the rest of the day passed, and thats putting it happily, I couldn't shake the dread that filled me once school ended. The drama of the school kept me from thinking about what I was facing next. A house full of vampires I hadn't seen in over seven months. And an ex who had stopped loving me, and hadn't wanted to ever see me again, in fact had pointedly wanted me to forget he ever existed. I wished somehow I could bring Jacob with me. With the cullen's being back it's their territory and Jake can't cross the line, not that the Cullens really care. I wished I didn't have to walk in their alone.

Jakes been hunting Victoria continuesly, when I tried to visit while Alice was gone, he was either half dead from exhaustion. Or he was on his way out to patrol. After the first two attempts he told not to come anymore, he didn't want her to try to attack while I was going between the territories. I couldn't argue, I didn't want him to worry about me and be more vulnerable. Honestly I didn't want him hunting her at all, but sense there no way he would listen to that, I settle on just giving him peace of mind that I was safe.

The second I was out of the schools, door Alice flitted silently beside me.

"So since when do call Carlisle and Esme, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen,"She smirked.

I shrugged," Since I haven't seen them or talked to them in over seven months."

Alice frowned but let the subject drop. Alice insisted on driving, so we left the truck at the school and took the Mercedes to her house. I could feel my heart rate climbing with every mile that flew under the tires. Alice had driven like a manic, much to her own enjoyment,and we were there in less than twenty minutes. As I attempted to get out of the car, she locked the doors.

"Bella, before we go in there I need you to calm down, I keep having visions of you passing out on the doormat," I sighed and attempted to calm myself, but the more I thought about what awaits, or more importantly who, the more my heart seemed to be bursting from my chest. Maybe it knew the person who broke it was a few feet in front of it. I couldn't think like that, This is business. I kept the chant in my head and let my face go blank.

Alice looked at me carefully, "I guess that's better, but Bella this isn't the spanish inqusition everyone in there loves and cares for you, you don't have to be afraid."

I wanted to laugh. Everyone, sure everyone, with one outstanding member left out. Remember the chant,I willed myself, this is just business, just business. I stood at the door with Alice and then crossed through the threshold.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mixed POV

I watched Bella walk through the door made edward feel lie his head would explode in happiness. He had to physically fold himself into a corner to relax before he grabbed her in his arms. Seeing her last night and this morning hadn't been nealy enough Edward had been diieing all day. when he felt like he could bear the seperation no longer he went to the woods around the school and followed her in the minds of everyone all day. She lookeed more rested then which was great but the memories, people had of her broke his heart.

Her depression, her not eating, not talking, she was practically a zombie to the general public. Alice being there that morning didn't help, most of the students thought she had ran to L.A. and pleaded on our doorstep to please come back or she'd die. He was so discusted he couldn't listen anymore. By lunchtime Edward figured he would just have to wait to see her again, when he listened in on her conversation with Angela. Angela was still as good a person as he remembered, she told Bella of her worries for her and genuinly wanted to help. It did hurt a little to hear her speak so formally of the family, but he really couldn't espect any less when he thought about it. It especially hurt him to hear her say to Aice she had spoken formally because she hadn't seen them in over seven months. She sounded so hurt when she said it that it broke his heart. He came home to wait for her to arrive and he tried to give everyone a heads up to dial it down. Esme didn't say anything, but she felt like him, she coud bearly hold in the happiness that they were finally home, and back with Bella.

Bella crossed into the living room and was greeted by everyone, she felt as nervous as she had the very first time she had ever come here. She looked around the room at all the vampires, and wanted to laugh she could tell by their expressions they were practically bursting at the seams. She went to Esme first and hugged her fiercely. Esme beamed back at her and gave her another hug bearly concealing that she didn't want to let go, and a iss on the cheek. Carlisle came and did much the same though at the same time whispering in her ear a "Welcome Home." Though it made her heart fill with happiness she knew not to get her hopes up the were probably just trying to be as civilas possible. Jasper shot her a wink and a apologie, along with some peaceful vibes. Last but not least Emmett swept Bella up in a Huge hug that felt like he just bearly avoiding breaking half the bones in her body.

She was still wincing when she looked over at Rosalie. Rose nodded a hi and walked quietly out to the front yard. Emmett winked and assured Bella that rose was just worried and went out to check on her. All the while she felt his eyes on her. She had pointedly avoided his gaze an focused on his family. But she could feel his eyes burning through her body, and she was finding it hard not to give in to the temptation to look. One look she told herself, one look and then you won't bother him you, then it's all business and nothing more one look thats all it would take. So she looked up and met his stare dead on and that was all. She was locked on him and they were the only two in the world, let alone the room. his gaze was unrelenting as hetook the very air she had left in her lungs. As she stared at him it was like his very gaze was healing her, no not healing, there no pain to begin with, no hole she always fine. All it took was that one look.

Then slowly things started to come back into focus, the first thing she notice was that the room was silent, all eyes on her and edward. After she took that on she realized her mistake. She shouldn't have looked at him, he didn't want her here, she needed to focus or she would make this more difficult for the both of them then it had to be. He was probably only looking back now in awe of what a pathetic mess she was. At that though the hole in her chest ripped wide. It took everything to just stay standing out of the coner of her eye she saw Jasper wince. She's was making everyone uncomfortable. Drawing in all her streagnth she slid the mask on her face and got down to business. Thats why she was here after all.

Edward watch as the dead look he saw in everyone's minds this morning flitted accross Bellas face. If he could cry he would have now. He knew she was in pain, he could feel it through Jasper's thoughts, but he was too afraid that getting near her would only hurt her more. When she had looked into his eyes he felt like he had gone home again. It was the same sensation he felt when he had climbed through her window last night only more powerful than he imagined. She was looking back, and for a second she was the only in his world that ever matter, and he could feel that she felt the same, they were the only ones in the room. He could have stayed like that forever, but then his saw the light disappear from her eyes. In the next second he saw Jasper wince in pain and heard his thought shouting at him in the now silent room.

"_Edward, what on earth have you done to her, that was excurciating, almost as bad as vampire pain if not worse,"_I winced I could practically hear it in his voice and then her face went dead. She turn away from me. If it hadn't been for the wall I was leaning against, I would have gone crashing to the ground I had never felt so deflated and empty. WIthout the life in her eyes staring up at my I just felt lost. Then I heard her voice soft but strong, break into my thoughts.

"So what are you all planing to do about Victoria," She said to carlisle only,Carlisle looked over to me.

His thoughts were echo around the room in everyones mind, "_Edward you need to talk to her, you two definitly need to speak. both of you are killing each other, and Jasper for that matter, by leaving things the way they are."_

"Believe me I know," I said so low Bella couldn't her it," I just don't know how."

I'd never felt so useless in my life. "Bella," Carlisle said in a calming voice, hiding most of his worries, "right now Alice is waiting to see what Victoria has planned, we haven't seen very much. We think she has a highend sense for avasion. Which is why the wolves have been having such a hard time trying to get their hands on her."

Jasper cut in from there," Right now the best thing for us to do is have Alice keep watching. If we attempt anything rash it could lead to someone getting hurt whether it be one of the wolves,or we keep watching, we won't walk into to anything blind. We'll have the upper hand, and this will go a lot smoother."

"As for you, your not going to ever be out of any sight in this room. We could have twenty-four hour patrols, and someone can go where ever you go."

"Thats rediculous," Edward almost smile, he still knew he girl, shw would never like to be fussed over and definitly wouldn't want all the extra attention," You all have to stay fed, and you don't," he voice got suspiciously smaller," you don't have to do this, i'm not your responsibility anymore."

All eyes in the room hit edward and he was mentally assalted, cursed, and and (in true Esme motherly fashioned) Lectured from all the Vampires in the room.

"Bella sweetheart," Esme reached out to her and surprisingly bella flinched away I saw the hurt in as Esme eyes as she shot me a motherly glare the flet like it could burn my very flesh from the bone.

"No," bella sighed softly,Killing Edward with each word," yoou all jump up and left your lives to come and help and you didn't have to. This is not your fight it's mine the wolves have been helping me and if, thats not enough, then," she moved to the couch and put her head in her hands. Edward felt the pull to confort almost overpowering him, but he knew if he tried she wouldn't like it so he held his ground torturing himself," then let her find me this is my fight, and if thats how it ends then thats my choice you don't have help just because you feel it's your responsibility."

The last part of Bellas speak was bearly heard, for the growl the broke out pf Edward was so fearsome Bella jump for the couch in fear and whipped her head aroound to face him.

Edward said nothing just looked at her with an unfathomable expression and started to cross the room. He stopped when he saw her shrink back away from him. then she heard him speak, for the first time since the woods. An in the first words he spoke he ripped what was left of Bella out of her.

"This is torture," He said looking her dead in the eye. So being in the room with her again being forced to protect was torture to him. Well she vowed at that moment it would never happen again. She watched him storm out of the room.

"Bella we do not do this out of responsibility, we do this because we love you and want to keep you safe," Esme said as gentally as she could. Bella looked Esme in the eyes and wanted with all her heart for that to be true but it wasn't and she couldn't pretend anymore.

"Thats okay," Bella said in a voice bearly above a whisper," I wish that were true, but it's not, when you all figure out when to attack please tell me, through Alice, no offense Alice," I looked over at her apologetically, but what I found on her face was nothing but sorry and pity. I didn't want it, I've had enough pity over the last seven months to last me a lifetime,"And if you insist on someone watching me can it be her or carlisle please, other than that I won't bother you anymore."

Bella rushed forward, and gave Esme a hard hug, Esme looked like she would be crying she could. She made a point to avoid looking in her face anymore. Emmett gave her a hug looking almost as sad as Esme which hurt her heart just as much. She wished this didn't have to be so hard.

"Alice can you give me a ride back to my car please," when Alice nodded they left the house.

Edward could hear what Bella said as she left the house. Jasper was in a near comatose state as he took in Bellas parting emotions. Alice was livid as she left with Bella.

_"Edward what have you done!You better find someway to fix this, before you ruin both your life and her's!"_ She wasn't the only one Edward was being screamed at by everyone in the room, even Carlisle was disappointed in him.


	6. Chapter 6

Just to let everyone know I will be updating every other day so have faith. I will leave you with tons of excitement. On the edge of your seat. ;)

Chapter 6

Edwards POV

"Edward?" Esme whispered as she slipped into the room. He wasn't exactly surprised to see her. She had been planning her attack since Bella left over an hour ago.

"Can I ask you a question and you give an honest answer," she closed her mind before I could hear what she would request. I looked her in the eyes, my mother for

all intents and purposes. I couldn't deny her.

"Of course,"I sighed leaning back into the pillows. Right as I agreed I heard the house go quiet I knew no one had left, but it seemed whatever question she was

asking the whole house wanted to hear the answer to.

"When you left Bella in the woods, what did you say?"I leaned back up now she had caught me off guard. No one had asked me before, what I said to Bella before I

left. Maybe they didn't want to know, maybe they wanted to give me one last bit of dignity and peace. Whatever the reason, as Esme stared back at me, whatever it was that

held them back was gone. Her expression told me that it was time to come clean.

I scooted to rest my back against the headboard, more out of habit that confort. I could not meet Esme's eyes as I told her this, the shame was too strong to allow it, so I

stared at the ceiling and began. When I finished there was silence, utter complete, pen drop silence. The silence seemed to mirror the self loathing at the pit of my soul. How

do you say such monsterous things to the person your suppose to love? That's simple, you don't, you don't hurt them, you don't take their family away, don't abandon the

people you love. Maybe I didn't deserve to be back in Bella's life.

"You have to tell her the truth Edward, you can't let her spend anymore time thinking that you don't love her, need her her, more then anything in the world, she

deserves the truth," Esme looked on the verge of tears, if she could cry that is.

"You think I don't know that,"I didn't say it in a rude way, more along the lines of a defeated, pathetic whisper,"She deserves so much more, more respect, honesty

and love then I have ever showed her. I am a miserable excuse for a man, I will never get her back." Before I knew what happened, because she didn't think about she just

did, I was pinned to the ground by Alice.

"Your right," I flinched away from her rath as if she had hit me, I couldn't believe her words,"Your are pathetic and spinless, and you don't deserve her, I have no doubts that

you will never win her back." She through me through my balcony window to the ground. I hit the wet green grass hard, my back covered in crunched glass and metal. I

stared up at her in pain.

"Alice!" Esme shreiked holding her back woth all her strength.

"No," she pulled out of her grasp, looking at me with a livid expression,"I don't care what your reasons were, you need her. I know you do, she's your mate and you will die

without her," If Alice could cry she too, would be covered in tears. My heart ached at her words threatening to rip from my chest if I didn't obey.

"I don't care if you think your worthless, your not, You deserve her as much as she deserves you. I don't know how in the world you could make this right Edward, I can't

even see it, but I know you won't have peace left in this world if you don't. This exsistance is endless, and painful, don't make it worse by losing the one ray of light we get

offered in this dark dead tunnel."

She walked away, and I was more lost then I've ever been. But I know she's right, I won't rest until I find a way to have my Bella again, If I have any right to call her that

anymore.

Bella's POV

The night seemed to stretch out endlessly. I don't know when I stop crying, I don't know if it was a concious decision, or if I simple didn't have any more water left to

cry with. I stared at my ceiling, I couldn't sleep, all I could do was think. He didn't want to see me, he said it was torture to be near me. I didn't want him to suffer. i couldn't

believe what seeing him again did for me. I was in terrible pain, yes, but I was whole again. I was whole because I knew, not too far from this very house maybe he was

looking at his ceiling too, thinking peaceful thoughts.

Out of the far corner of my room I saw a figure more. Then I head a soft knock on the window from inside. I wanted to laugh surprisingly, if your already in whats the point of

knocking. I sat up and looked over, it was Alice of course.

"Hi Bella," she murmured quietly. I smiled at her, after all I wasn't mad at her. I wasn't really mad at anyone. Not even him, he had a right to change his mind, I

couldn't deny him it. Just like I couldn't deny that there will be no one else for me, just seeing him again proved what I have known all along there will never be anyone who

could ever replace him, I will always be his, even when he doesn't want me anymore.

"I know things got out of hand today, I just want to see if your alright," she study me carefully as if any moment I might fall apart.

"I'm fine, tell Jasper I'm sorry though, I didn't mean to cause Edward any discomfort by being there,I think that my last time anyway," I looked back up to the ceiling. It

was better if I just gave him space anyway, this was hard enough without constantly being thrown in his face, when he just wants to be left alone.

Alice hissed loudly surprising me out of my morbid thoughts,"Edward was not uncomfortable Bella, Edward was," she stopped herself there, as if she thought better of what

she was trying to say," I'm sure he will tell you himself," she murmurded quietly, almost too low to hear, I wasn't entirely sure she wanted me too.

"I guess it doesn't matter," I said shrugging and it really didn't, doubt I'm far off from the truth anyway.

"Everything matters Bella," Alice huffed angrily, " don't jump to so many conclusions, not everything is so black and white, sometimes there is alot of gray area, and

trust me," she said grabbing my face gentally but firmly," between you and Edward there is a hell of alot of gray area." She stayed there, on the edge of my bed, begging me

with her eyes to understand. But what was there left to understand? Where was the gray area?

"If he doesn't tell you himself," she said through her teeth, her teeth mashed so hard together it could pulverize granite,"I will, and trust me, he won't like the way I do it."

The anger in her eyes only increased, and for once, looking into Alice's eyes I was utterly and completely terrified.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight or any of its trademarks or character they belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit entertainment.

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

I had a hard time getting to sleep that night but finally around three o-clock I feel into an exhausted dreamless sleep. It didn't do me much good, I had been dreading this day secretly ever since Edward had returned. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were returning to school today. Just the thought of it made me start to hyperventilate. I had been an emotionless zombie since Edward left; nobody would forget what he has done to me. Half the school is going to think I dragged him back on bending knees, and that I'm stalking him, the other half will be expecting me to fall apart at the very sight of him. Which very well could happen, if I don't get a grip of my emotions, and soon.

At any rate there is doubt in my mind that this will be disastrous. I dressed in my in a fog contemplating if I should just skip. I wore my favorite red shirt and inescapable jeans, as I decided that wouldn't help my cause if anything that will either confirm I'm a mess, or make things that much worse tomorrow. I couldn't avoid him forever, if not today, than it would be the next, day or the next. I got in my car and drove to school, when I got to the lot I sat there. I tried to control myself, I was starting get frustrated. It wasn't fair that he got to live a life of peace and I had to suffer and forever be the girl he left behind. It was there in that parking I cultivated the best masked I'd ever worn. I would smile, I would laugh, and I would avoid all things Edward Cullen, By the end of the day no one would doubt that I was going to be just fine.

As I came through the double doors, I spotted Angela, I decided to slip passed her. I loved what a good friend Angela was but there was no way even with a thousand masks, she wouldn't see something wrong. I would wait until lunch to deal with that dilemma. I made my way to first period, praying that whatever schedule Edward had didn't coincide with mine. I got extremely lucky, which is rare, for me anyway, only Alice was there. She waved me to sit next to her. I sat down, it was a huge mistake. Everyone, with the exception of Alice stared in shocked that after everything she would dare sit next to me, much less talk.

"Be honest, how bad is it going to be today, Alice," said looking over at her as she murderously glared at two sophomore's across the aisle.

"Let's just say, I'm glad you didn't ditch," she said with a sigh looking me over and frowning.

"Alice, fashion isn't my thing, let it go," I said rolling my eyes at her grimace. She just rolled her eyes and looked forward as Mr. Fleck called the class to attention.

I was surprised at my luck as the day continued, no Edward in sight. Not that him not being in my classes got me out of hot water. It was the first day times a billion; I was literally on the verge of losing my mind, and not over lovesickness like before. I take back my comment on the first day of school, gym was not my own person hell, no this day, this school day was my personal Hell. The stares were so intense they could melt metal. They all screamed the same thing, strap her to a gurney she about lose it!

I had managed to keep up my façade with Jessica, not that it was so hard. She was still mad at me for our trip to Port Angeles, she seemed over excited all day, and something told me she was hoping that I would fall apart. Then she could have all the attention to herself, and everyone would think I was nuts again. By lunch I was ready to do a happy dance that school was halfway over. I grabbed some fruit and lemonade, not that I truly intended to eat it, I just needed to give everyone the impression that things were business as usual. Honestly though, who am I kidding, I'm a terrible actress. I took my seat next to Jessica, and started picking at my food. Everyone was talking and laughing; I laughed when I could but mostly tuned them out. I was starting to feel optimistic that I could get through this incident free when I heard the entire lunch room go silent.

You know something is terribly wrong, when a High School lunch room has absolutely no sound. I should have known my luck wouldn't hold for long. Everyone stared as Edward and the rest of the Cullen's as they made their way to their usual table, which surprisingly enough stayed vacant since their departure. I kept my eyes to the table and remained eating even though I knew that everyone's eyes were now shifting between me and Edward.

"Hey Mike can you hand me a napkin?" I said eyeing a light ketchup stain on my shirt, trying in vain to feign normalcy. When I got no reply I finally got the nerve to look up. Everyone was locked in a back and forth loop of looking between me and Edward not just because he was there, but because his eyes never left mine. Not for a single second.

The minute I looked into his golden depths I was lost. There was no noise no people no nothing.

Edwards POV

This was torture.

A new brand of torture that, in all my years as an immortal, I hadn't even came close to until now. I was with Bella in every class, jumping mind, to mind, but she was never there. Her eyes were cold like staring at a black tunnel of darkness. I would give anything to make her suffering stop, to make both our suffering stop. When I thought I could bear it no longer and I was on the verge of grabbing her from her class and taking her away with me, the bell finally rang for lunch. It took every ounce of strength left as a vampire for me to walk at human pace to lunch.

_Edward, calm down or you're going to kill me!_ Jasper yelled at me, shooting daggers as he joined me by my side.

_Bella is right there, now if you would please stop trying to find ways to kidnap her that would be great! _Sometimes Alice's gift was even more annoying than Jaspers. _If you want to get her back, which you better, you're going to have to do better than that! And soon, I'm giving you 72 hours to figure out a way, or I will make what semblance of a life you have left a living nightmare!_

As much as I hated it Alice was right but only about the part where I get Bella back, because if I don't, she won't need to make my life a living nightmare, I'll already be in one. As I sat down, my eyes immediately went to her; I blocked all those ridiculously horrible thoughts about our return (most Mike Newton's and Jessica Stanley) and focused on her. She was pointedly trying to avoid looking at our table staring down her shirt that had a barely noticeable stain on it. Finally when Mike was too much of an idiot to hand her a napkin, she had to look up. Her eyes met mine and we both started a battle. Who could break free of whose gaze first? The whole cafeteria was gone, as I finally saw life come to those beautiful brown eyes.

In my mind I started a plan, because I couldn't spend another hour without her by my side.

Bella's POV

I almost cried with relief when school was finally over. When I finally broke Edwards gaze I had to concentrate all my effort to put back on the mask and smile. Edward had no classes with me, probably thanks to Alice, so I was extremely grateful for the space. When I got home I decided to call Jake. It had been forever since I spoke to him; it made my stomach ache at the distance being forced on us. I should have tried harder to spend time with him; Edward's reappearance is just throwing me so out of whack, I don't even know which ways up anymore.

I sat down on a chair in the kitchen and dialed his number; he picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Bells," he said in a weak voice, he sounded so exhausted.

"Jake you really need to sleep more," I sighed into the phone, I hope I wasn't waking him up.

"Sure, sure," I could practically feel his eye's rolling," I sleep when there's no bloodsuckers stalking you."

"Jake I don't want you missing sleep to chase after Victoria for me, you shouldn't have to."

"Bells, I don't want to fight with you, especially when you know I'm going to protect you whether you like it or not, so what's up there," he huffed into the phone, he really needed to get some sleep.

"Nothing much, the Cullen's are back in school so tons of gossip."

"Aah yes, you're favorite," He laughed into the phone. I missed his laughter.

"But of course," I said rolling my eyes, "I could come up and see you, if you want?"

"I would love you to, really but I won't be here much longer Sam's got me patrolling every free second I have. She looking for a way past, and we refuse to give her one," Jacob practically growled into the phone.

"I'm sorry Jake, and I miss you," I said quietly, all of this would be less miserable if her were here.

"Me to Bells, and you have nothing to apologize for, trust me," He huffed loudly on the line," I got to go, I promise I'll come see you soon, okay?"

"Okay," I said and then the line clicked dead. I hope he got some sort of sleep tonight.

I moved into the kitchen and put Charlie on steak and potatoes. We talked quietly at the table for a while, but mostly Charlie just eyed me warily. I sighed, this was getting old, and when I felt like I'd had enough I went upstairs to my room. All I wanted was to lie in my bed and sink into the mattress so I didn't have to go to school tomorrow. I almost let out a blood curdling scream when I found a figure there waiting for me. I took only a second to gather my wits and stare in shock instead of fear.

There waiting quietly, leaning against the window stood Edward Cullen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

I just stared at him. The day fading away in the background, leaving little light in the small room. I could still make out every line and curve of his body, he held himself with tension as if expecting an attack from every angle. I surmised this was probably due to the fact that he didn't want to be here. This must be about Victoria; I walked slowly into the room and turned around to sit on the edge of the bed. This will be a lot easier if I didn't look at him.

"Bella, . . . before you say anything-" He started softly, but I cut him off. I already got the message loud and clear, I don't want be here I'm, I'm only here as the messenger.

"Save it, I get it Edward, you don't want to be here, " I sighed looking at the wall, wondering if this would get any easier. "Just tell me the message, the sooner you do, the sooner you can leave."

"That's just it," I heard him growl in frustration, but refused to meet his eyes, "I want more than anything in this world to be here."

I jump to my feet, Looking him square in the eyes. My sudden anger surprised me, it was like all the months of silence, of suppressing my feelings for him, of chasing after delusions to feel connected to him, all of it boiled in my veins, and created a heat acute to fire. It took everything in me to keep from throttling him, my pulse raced in my veins propelling me forward, I felt that the fire in me should physically hurt him, burn him, something.

"Haven't you had your fun," I spat at him. I kept moving towards him, until I was a foot away, looking him square in his shocked face. My tears betraying my broken, battered heart. "Do you get pleasure in seeing me suffer, wasn't it enough that you left me, in the middle of a forest swearing you didn't love me and would never see me again."

"If you thought, for one second, any of that brought me any pleasure, you are sadly mistaken," I could heard the fury in his velvety voice. It was deadly, his gaze alone pierced me to my soul, making my bones soft and knees weak. "Bella, I lied, I had to lie to protect you from me, my brother tried to kill you, you, just being around me was dangerous. I had to find a way to keep you safe, even if it killed me to do it. But everything I said to you, all those horrible things, were just terrible lies that burned just coming out of my mouth."

"When we were in the meadow,' I smiled up at him, sadly, tears streaming down my face, "You said that you were the masochistic one, But the first time I met you, you shot me death glares, you left me for a week, saved my life, yelled at me, and ignored me for a month, then, though you knew it hurt, brought up leaving me, in _every_ conversation, as if you somehow took pleasure in watching me flinch in pain. I'm the masochistic one, I tortured myself trying to force you to be with me." Edward growled in my ear when I said it.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I've caused you so much pain, none of it was my intention,-"

"It was your every intention, you played on every insecurity I've ever had, lord knows you knew them so well," I cried, when he moved to hold me I put my hand out to keep us at arm's length.

"You leaving Edward, was never a surprise, I will no longer force you to be where you don't want to be," I moved back away from him, tired, all the traces of anger leaving my body, I sat deflated, back on the edge of my bed. I finally said everything I've wanted to say to him for seven months. If I was being honest with myself, I really said everything I've _always, _wanted to say to him.

"I've always wanted be here, you never forced me, I did so more than willingly, I need you to understand," Edward choked, he sounded nearly hysterical, he knelt, cradling my knees with an expression I had almost never seen, pure an utter desperation. "I lie to you, I've always wanted to be here, I was just so afraid that putting you here in this position would get you killed."

I flinched at the word but let him continue, "I have to natural instinct to protect to you with all that's left in me," he got quiet and stared deep into my eyes making my breathing accelerate, " but how could I protect you if it's not a monster trying to hurt you at all, just my brother, and I couldn't fight him, not that he wanted to fight me at all."

"He was so ashamed of himself, and I looked into his eyes and read nothing but self-hate in his thoughts, and I looked into your eyes and saw nothing but fear and saw blood dripping down your arm. It killed me but I had to save you, from me, and when I spoke those words to you I thought if anything in this existence was going to kill me it would be saying those words and reading the pain in your face."

"I was wrong, so very wrong when I hurt you, when I left you unprotected to face Victoria," he hissed and growled her name out, "all by yourself, it was inexcusable, I tried to save you and I failed, god I always fail."

"When are you going to let me make my own choices, how many times do we have to get ourselves in these situations before you realized that I can very well make decisions for myself," I said my voice barley a whispered by I looked in his eyes steady, "I chose to be with you, that was my decision, and I chose that even when I knew there were dangers. Whether it be from other vampires, you, or your family, that was my decision. I have every right to choose my own life, and taking yourself away didn't just mean that I would get married have kids and live happily ever after."

"I had to try," He moaned laying his head on my knees, I had never seen him so deflated in our entire relationship, "you did have every right, and in taking it, I made a terrible mistake and broke your heart. Maybe things would have been better if you had never met me, but now we can't be apart, I shouldn't have even tried and I'm so sorry."

I was quiet a second, "Edward, do you wish me dead?"

Edwards head snapped up growling fiercely, "How could you ever think that? I know I've made so many mistake-" I hushed him by putting my finger on his mouth.

"if I had never met you, Tyler's van would have hit me that day, and all you would ever have known of Bella Swan would be my grave marker," I said as seriously as I have ever been in my entire life, "why can't you accept what is? When you stepped into my life, you did nothing but good, I can't show you that, you have to realize it for yourself."

"I want to Bella, more than anything, but it's too hard to see it that way, with all this mess we're stuck in because of me," He said laying his head down again.

"We are stuck in this mess because of the real monster's Edward not you, no matter what had happened between us you will never convince me that you're a monster. It's just not possible," We were both silent for a long time. The only noise was my heart beating quietly, steady and strong. I don't know how long we sat like that, but during that time my hands moved unconsciously to his soft bronze curls weaving in and out. They were just as I remembered, maybe better, just like his sent that was slowly filling the air and saturating my clothes.

"Edward," I whispered softly, finally breaking the silence, I really didn't know my feelings anymore. The thought of him still loving me was impossible, yet from the fierce look in his eyes when he said it, I was lost. If he did still love me, what was I supposed to do now? Where on earth did we go from this? "I need time to think, without you here, I need to clear my head."

He stood up and looked at me intently before nodding his head. "I honestly don't know what to say anymore, If it's true that you still love me,-"

"Oh course it's true, Bella, I will never let you doubt my love for you again, I swear," He said kneeing again to look into my eyes. I turned away.

"It's just, I don't know if I can do this again," I shoot my head as he tried his hardest to gain eye contact with me, "I won't survive falling in love with you all over again just to get it thrown in my face."

"I would never do that to you Bella I'm NOT GOING ANYWHERE, not ever again, I'm not leaving yourside until you order me away," He said putting emphases on the words.

"It's not like you did this without thought, what if it happens again, and you come to the same conclusion? What then, am I supposed to just fall for you again but smile as you walk out of my life forever," Flinched and Edward groaned and grabbed me picking me up in his arms.

"I will never do this again, I was on the verge of coming back anyway, before Alice called me. I'm too selfish to be parted from not now not ever," His voice low but urgent in my ear, sent chills down my spine I needed to believe him, I wanted to.

"I just need to think Edward, away from you please?" I pleaded, quietly. Part me wondered if that was actually true though. Edward looked at me, I could see conflict raging in his eyes. he didn't want to leave but I was giving him no choice. He set me down on my bed, and moved toward the window.

"I'm not giving up Bella, I'm not going anywhere, I need you more than anything else, I won't ever give in," He took one last smoldering loo into my eyes and disappeared . I was quiet for a while just staring at the wall, seeing nothing at all. Eventually, I noticed a bright light outside, I was laying back on the mattress still fully dressed. I couldn't believe I had actually fallen asleep that way. I saw something move in the corner, but sighed when I saw it Alice.

"Good morning," She said brightly, but I could tell she was irritated that I'd fallen asleep in my clothes. "I'm taking you to school, but first we were wondering if you could come to the house again, it's up to you of course, if you don't feel comfortable we all understand. There's important things to discuss and Edward wanted to include you if you wanted. He said, this is your choice from now on. He won't make the same mistakes twice."

I stared at her, Edward wasn't kidding; he was not giving up. He was going to fight, and in that moment, I had no doubt, that he would not fail.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own**_** Twilight **_**or any of its Trademarks or Character's they are owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

Chapter 9

Edward's POV

After last night I didn't know what to expect, Bella called me on a lot of things that I hadn't even realized I'd been doing. Loving her had always come so easily, even when I was denying it, I had always said it was not loving her, which was the problem. It's the same problem that lead to the disaster that I was in today. The way that she had looked last night had torn me in two, leaving her, there in that room, alone, was impossible. I had stayed watching over her all night. The sounds of her heartbeat were the only things still anchoring me home. She is my home, trying to reject that was an impossibility, I had caused so much harm, thinking that we had to be apart. Bella was right, what right did I have to make the decisions for her life. They were all wrong, all wrong.

I sat there listening to her sleep trying to form a way in my mind, some sort of way, that we could make this work. A reality in which, we could find peace finally. The only thing left to do was to keep Bella safe, that was my first priority. I would make her safe, then we could figure out what's left of our relationship. My eyes began to water with unshed tears, at the thought of Bella telling me to leave her and never bother her again. Or worse, look at me and tell me she's found someone else. I would leave her alone and let her live in peace. I could do that.

No, I couldn't do that. I would be always here waiting in the wings. If she ever, ever, for any reason didn't love him anymore I would be waiting. Hoping that I could be lucky enough to earn her affection again. I would not begrudge her if she hated me, she had every right.

I wouldn't ever force her hand, or make her feel guilty for her feelings. Bella was right, I wasn't respecting her choice in the matter or her feelings, I not her father, I'm her partner. She's the love of my life and she has the right to choose to be as such. Keeping us apart was such a mistake, it was a choice I made, that messed up her life. I need to stop making decision that effect someone else's life without their consent. So while I listened to Bella's strong heartbeats and steady breaths, I made a decision. From now on everything will be Bella's choice. I won't stand in the way anymore, or be so certain that my way is the only way for her, it was her life, she has more than a right to have a say in this. From now on she will make the decisions before I do. I know that I can't simply make everything right so easily, I know that it will take time, I could see that in her eyes. But I told her I was not giving up, and I meant it.

I am more hurt than ever that I could not prevent the pain that she told me she experienced, and that I've heard courtesy of Alice. I feel like the failure that I am, but maybe, just maybe I can stop her pain now. The sky started to get lighter, even as the fog set in, I knew Bella would be waking for school. I ran home and told my family about last night. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one with news.

"Edward, I got a vision of Victoria with this young boy," Alice showed me the vision in her mind. As clear as crystal, there was a young boy with sandy blond cropped hair, and severe cheek bones, wandering around Seattle. Then in the haze, he started running, he looked frantic, the child's eyes searching the rain for the person chasing him. What he found, was the frantic eyes of the female huntress. Her red flaming hair flying past his unaware eyes, until there was nothing of him left but a writhing wet form on the ground. Her teeth sinking into his skin, but to my amazement, it wasn't a shoot to kill, she disappeared. Then dragged his body into a sewer, gone.

"We need to get Bella, and talk, no school," I said seriously. Then froze, remembering my resolve from this morning. "Please ask her if she will come. It's her choice, and she is free to refuse."

Alice looked at me with an expression of pride. I wanted to roll my eyes, but at the same times I was a little proud myself. Alice just smiled again and flew out the door, I didn't know what to expect in seeing Bella again. She said she needed to think about things without me. I didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad sign.

Esme cooked Bella a small breakfast, for she knew Bella wouldn't want a big fuss made over her, as per the usual. It was about a half hour later that Bella and Alice finally came in. My eye's went straight to her, he warm brown chocolate eyes just as amazing as always seemed even deeper since last night. Her heart rate picked up and, to my utter surprise, she came and stood by me, I'm hoping this is still a good sign.

"Alice had a vision of Victoria last night," Carlisle started just as casually as always, calm in the face a fear even when he's nervous himself. "We wanted to tell you and keep you informed on where we are heading."

"So what happened, is she coming here?" Bella asked in a strained voice her heart rate picking up, I would have given anything to be able to comfort her, I moved closer to her side.

"Bella, it's alright, calm down," I whispered in her ear, still giving her distance, but showing her I was near. I smiled when she took a deep breath and her pulse steadied.

"Well," Alice started warily, "I saw her stalking a young boy in Seattle."

"Why?" Bella looked as confused as I felt this morning.

Jasper stepped forward, and I narrowed my eyes, listening to his thought I nearly fainted " We didn't see her killing him, he wasn't pray to her, we saw her change him."

"Why? I thought she wanted me, why would she be running around making new vampires?"

"I think, and I'm not sure but the more we look at other reasons the more this makes sense, we think she making a new born army. They are more vicious than us because they are fresh. Their human blood still lingers in their tissue making them stronger as well."

"What exactly does that mean for us?" As she said her eyes flew straight for mine, locking there, with an expression of utter horror.

"It means this is a whole new game."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own**_** Twilight **_**or any of its Trademarks or Character's they are owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

I thought, when I woke up this morning, the worse that would face would be Edward and our hanging by a thread relationship, I was very wrong. Out of nowhere I get vampire armies. My eyes went straight to Edward, I don't care that right now we barely have a relationship at all; I don't want him fighting vampire armies to protect me.

I moved closer to his side, "Edward can we talk for a second?"

Edward looked at me for a split second questioned written in his eyes and then nodded towards the stairs. The last time we had gone to this room, he had carried me in his arms. I almost wanted to cry at the differences between then and now. I swallowed me thoughts and focused on what's important and that was keeping Edward and his family out of this fight. Once we got to his room I walked to the far side by the large bay window facing the beautiful trees, gathering my thoughts.

"Bella, please telling me what you're thinking," Edward sighed, I smiled at the impatience in his voice, I knew it all so well. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Edward," I said turning around to face him but looking down, "I can't ask you and your family to do this, to face up against a vampire army for me. I have put you all through enough to last a lifetime."

Edward was next to me by the time I had finished my sentence, His arms wrapping around me tentatively. I knew he was afraid to upset me by getting too close, but at that moment I hated every inch in between us, the thought of anyone hurting Edward threw all my other thoughts out of my head. No matter what fight me and Edward may be in, He's the love of my life and I can't imagine a world without him in it. At least when he was gone, even when I was questioning my own sanity, I knew somewhere out there he existed. This would be entirely different if he left and never came back from hunting Victoria's army, he'd be gone; there would be no chance, not even a slight one that maybe our paths would cross someway in this life. He would be gone, and I hoped that if he would, so would I.

"Bella, I will protect you with all that I am," His words rang with finality, "I have been going about that in all the wrong ways, ways that I am ashamed I ever put you through, but this isn't about leaving you, it's about protecting you and if I don't you-"He cut off there and I got the rest, I flinched at the thought.

"I know, but Edward you're not the only allowed to fight here, if I meet them, they can have me and leave all of you alone,-" Edwards growl shook the entire house, the from the first floor I could hear similar growls rippled through the house.

"Bella, there is no way in hell I will ever let you sacrifice yourself to those monsters," He put his finger under my chin, locking our eyes together. There was nothing left to be said, but the silence was far from idle. I could feel the electricity; just like the when the lights went out in science, swell between our bodies. Over the time before Edward left, we'd felt it numerous times, pulling us closer forcing us to drown on one another. Edward face involuntarily leaned down toward mine, I was helpless there was no conscious thought other than, getting as close to Edward as physically possible. Then, just like that, his lips were on mine, as hesitant as ever, so fearful of crossing the line. I couldn't help but lean my face up and strain to get closer, it wasn't enough, the electricity begged for more contact. Soon I was on my tip toes knotting my fingers through his hair.

Edward had no more doubts; I was in the air in the next second, his arms wrapped tight to my body. His lips didn't leave mine until I felt myself starting to get dizzy, but his lips didn't leave my skin they only moved to my throat. The next thing I knew we were on his large couch in his room. He was pushing me gently into the couch cushion, without baring his whole weight on my body. It was like every inch of me had missed Edward, and finally my body and his were closing the gap once and for all. I don't know how long we were like that, minutes, days, weeks, hours, years. All I knew, was that I didn't want it to end, but we had to.

"Edward," I whispered into his ear, as his mouth had moved once again to my throat, making it hard to remember what exactly I was stopping for. "I'm serious; your family can't do this."

Edwards face came back up so that his eyes were level with mine. He put our foreheads together and breathed into my face. I lost my train of thought.

"Bella, I will protect you, this isn't an argument," He said seriously, his eyes pleading me to understand. "I love you, so does my family, we will protect you no matter what it takes."

I broke then, a tear sliding down my face, "I can't lose you again; I just got you back, please."

I felt Edward shiver in pain, at the sound of my voice, "Bella you can't ask this of me, you will not lose me, I promise, I will fight for you, I will protect you, and after this is over we will fix this. And if you think that we can, if you can find it in your heart to think that we can, I will never leave your side again, unless you order me away."

He side the last part with such fierceness, that it vibrated through him, and shook me. I stared into his eyes, how can he think that I wouldn't want to, despite everything, the idea of turning away from Edward now was not an option at all. I don't think it ever was, despite my anger and fear, and doubt, walking away from Edward, and leaving him behind, is not something I feel capable of doing, ever. He will always be mine and I have been his since the moment I laid eyes on him. Some people say, you had me at hello, He had me long before that.

"I would never do that, I could never order you away," I smiled another tear rolling down my face, "Edward how are we going to survive this?"

"Simple," Edward looked out the window into the trees; he looked in them as if he expected Victoria to jump out of them herself. "We Learn, we hunt, fight, now," He said standing up pulling me with him, keeping our hands intertwined, "We need Jasper."

"Jasper? Why?" I asked confused, Jasper was always a beloved member of the Cullen family, but never really in the center of things. I had to figure out a time to talk to him, now that he was brought to mind.

"Because believe it or not, this is his specialty," Edward turn away, making it clear he wasn't going to be the one to elaborate on this. As we turned to walk out of the room, I silently wondered if this had anything to do with Jasper's mysterious story.

_**Author's note: you know I had to leave you with a cliff hanger and no I'm not going to leave you without a good fight scene. I am going to try to end this amazing story, where I think my story and the book would meet. Now after this is threw, I won't be deserting my Twilight fans, I am staying true to my roots and writing a reading New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn (and possibly Midnight Sun if I get enough people to vote that I should, tell me please!) from the perspective of, if the Cullen's (and Bella) got the book after prom, When Bella recovered from James' vampire attack. (All injuries healed). I figured that would be interesting to explore tell me your thoughts and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter (PLEASE REVIEW!).**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own**_** Twilight **_**or any of its Trademarks or Character's they are owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

Chapter 11

Edwards POV

I wasn't crazy enough to think that what happened with Bella upstairs fixed everything, or put them close to what we had before. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy being close to her again. That it wasn't complete and utter agony to have to pull away from her. But we had business to handle now, nothing was more important to me than Bella's safety, after all this time, many things had changed. But my need to protect her hadn't, I just found the right way to go about it. Separating her from me hadn't been it, at all. But killing Victoria before she could build up her super natural freak army; that was definitely right.

Bella didn't understand our need for Jasper, I will admit, this is one story I definitely didn't want Bella to hear. It would make her understand our need for him, sure, but in the long run, it would only give her nightmares. I sighed and relented, _her choice, always her choice_, I chanted, steering her back towards the stairs. Just like I had promise myself when I first met her, but this time I truly would, if she chose it, then she can have it. When we got down stairs Alice had Jasper sit in the seat at the head of the dining room table.

"_I wish I didn't have to tell this story,"_ Jasper wined in his thoughts. Me and him both. Alice must have informed everyone of Bella's request. Emmett and Rosalie were cuddle together on one side of the table looking worriedly at Jasper, which is hard to imagine for it, and Esme and Carlisle were on the other side. Carlisle was shooting Jasper encouraging smiles, while Esme, in true Esme fashion was rubbing his hand and giving him an '_I'm very proud of you look'_. Me and Bella took our seats at the other end of the table. I was thrilled when Bella let me pull her close. It truly had been killing me watching her from the trees every night, not being able to hold her while she slept, having to keep my distance was driving me out of my mind. Now that I wasn't half way across the world, I didn't want to be even an inch away. I didn't know how much longer I could have lasted, in terms of my sanity, if she didn't let me touch her soon. God, I sounded like a world class pervert.

Alice looked over at me and huffed, "_Bella is so lucky she's family."_

I rolled my eyes, I knew this was going to be hard for both of them, But Jasper's past was his past. I believe it was Alice who told me, the sins of a man's past meant nothing, unless they let it define the present. Jasper has moved far beyond his past, and continued to head towards a bright future I was proud of him, he had nothing to be ashamed of. As Jasper started his story I worried about the details of the change and the Viciousness he experienced. In the next few weeks Victoria would be lining up victims everywhere between here and the eastern sea board. Victims with families and futures she would be wrecking, I shivered at the sadness and disgust that filled through my being.

Jasper paused for a second shooting me a questioning look, "_I've been editing out the more gruesome details, are you alright?"_

"It's nothing, just thinking about Victoria doing all of this," I murmured too low for Bella to hear. Jasper's eyes darkened at the thought, he nodded his head and shot me a wave of peace. I welcomed it gladly until I saw Alice's next vision, it was so strong she grabbed Jasper arms effectively ending his story. The whole room went silent, I was flooded with images of victim's, all from Victoria's new/ old vampire, she's been teaching him control, we were wrong about the time frame of the last vision. She had turned riley months ago, then spent the time in between, forcing him to tolerate blood, sending him on assignments, building up his strength. Now Alice was seeing Riley turn three men as we speak.

Our window of opportunity was closing alarmingly fast, if we didn't move quickly, Victoria would decimate the Settle population. Jasper rushed through the rushed of the story to Bella.

"Bella, Alice just recently saw Victoria, she has turned an additional two people," Bella cringed into my side and I pulled her in close.

"We need to move fast, we are running out of time," Carlisle said ominously. He hated to take life, but if we didn't, he knew what the consequences would be.

"Tonight, we train," Emmett clapped his hands together, sometimes I wondered if having Emmett was a hazard to everyone's health, him always so willing to be in fights. I chuckled at the thought, my health was the absolute least of my problems.

"Fine," I agreed nodding my head and turned to Jasper. "Do you think we can learn fast enough to keep her numbers from gaining beyond our control?"

"I hope we can," I could read between the lines of his words,_ while we are training she will be gaining ground and adding numbers so it will be close. Right now, there are only four, and two are in transition, so our window is three days._

"So we start tonight, we can use the baseball field," Edward felt Bella shiver and knew she was remember what happen the last time they were there. He kissed her on the head and pulled her close to whisper in her ear.

"I will protect you," whispered too low for the others to hear, "no one will hurt you while you're there, in fact, I think it would be better if you stay at home, Esme could stay with you if you'd like?"

Esme smiled over at Bella, "I would love to spend time with Esme, Edward, but I need to see this, seeing that you can take care of yourself will help me when you're gone."

Bella and I both flinched at the idea of being separate, but we both knew she couldn't be there. I sighed and nodded, if this was her choice, and it gave her piece of mind, then I would respect that.

"Alright then let's go, we can't waste a second anymore," Edward murmured moving from the tabled. Alice and Rosalie went upstairs to change, we decided me, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper would be the ones to go. That way we wouldn't leave a window of opportunity wide open for Victoria if she manages to get away. This worked out perfectly, no one wanted Esme to get involved in the fighting, she was too motherly and loving, we didn't want her to have to witness that. And Carlisle hated killing others of our kind, this way, we figured at least he didn't have to be a part of it.

I took Bella with me in the Volvo gripping her hand gently in my other as I drove. When we met the other at the field jasper started. Alice came to stand on Bella's other side so she wouldn't be alone while we practiced.

"The first this to remember, never go for the obvious kill, they will be expecting that." To emphasize this point he faced off against Emmett. Emmett was the best example because he focused on brute strength, using his weight to weigh his opponents downs. When they faced off Jasper use strategy to get around him, using his own weight against my by swinging from the trees, staying just out of reach, until he slammed against his chest and forced him to the ground. Emmett grunted begging for a rematch.

"We're not play fighting, we all need to train Emmett," I smirked, Emmett pushed past me to stand next to Rose, who patted his arms soothingly, Bella chuckled.

I was next, with me Jasper tried to act on instincts alone, to show me how, with new borns they usually think less, and work with their body's natural impulses. So it will be hard for me to use my gift to my advantage. But try as he might Jasper's militaristic nature weighed him down. His thoughts kept betraying him in the end. But Jasper was quick to my movements and focus in on my body language. So strike for strike we were stuck at a tie I never gained ground and he never lossed any. Finally Carlisle would came to observe merely out of curiosity cleared he throat loudly. We both straightened out of a crouch and shook hands grinning.

"I'll get you next time," I murmured to Jasper in a grin.

"You can try," He snickered back.

I moved to stand beside Bella again. Alice was next, Jasper wanted to show Bella Alice wasn't nearly as fragile as she looked. The mischievous little elf. Alice's style was practically acrobatics, filled with Cartwheels and twist. To the human it would appear she barely moved, having seen Jasper's moves beforehand, she manage to slip just out of reached before Jasper to get his arms around her. Bella's eyes shown, in awe at the spectacle. Finally Alice decided to go on the offensive, instead of her amusing defensive. And with barely a whistle through the air, she disappeared.

That threw even Jasper for a loop. He scanned the trees, looking all around him, Emmett laughed at the lost expression on Jaspers face. I could see Alice lithe body pointing straight up through the branching perched lightly balancing on her hands. She angled her body in an arrow. Waiting, just then, Jasper slid into place and Alice swung. Like a gymnast she spun once, twice, three times around the tree branch and landed on smack on Jaspers stunned body.

"Gotcha," she said kissing his neck. If Jasper could have blushed he would have been completely red by now.

"You are a dangerous, yet beautiful women," Jasper said swing her around to the front of him, and kissed her, before setting her back on her feet. Bella beamed at their show like it was a play with an amazing ending. Her expression made me chuckle, I pulled her closer to my side, kissing her hair. Alice skipped back over to Bella and me, smiling and taking Bella's other hand gently. Jasper continued his tutoring lesson, Carlisle even joined in when Jasper demonstrated how to get a hold before snapping the neck. Bella and I both flinched at that, no one wanted to see Carlisle get his neck snapped, even if it was only pretend.

Finally we decided to end things for the night. Bella went home to cook dinner for Charlie. Charlie, had made it clear I wasn't allowed anywhere to even look at the door to his house, lucky for me I preferred Bella's window. He had told Carlisle, when he returned to the hospital, that I was not to ruin his daughter again. I sighed, he had every right to feel this way, he doubted he could ever win Charlie over again, and he knew he deserved far worse for what he'd done. There was no excuse.

I waited until Bella was done getting ready for bed, and glided through her window. I slid under the covered and pulled her into my side. She rested her head on my chest and I sighed in content. This was where I belonged and I would never take it for granted again.

"Promise me something," Bella murmured in a small voice pleadingly.

"Anything," she could ask me for the moon and I would give it to her gladly.

"Promise you will stay safe and won't let them hurt you," the ending was a soft sob that broke my heart, I didn't want Bella to worry, that was my job.

"I promise Bella, I will be fine, and I will make you safe, I promise with all my heart," I kissed her forehead and started humming her lullaby. I could feel her smiling as she kissed my chest and snuggle into my side. She fell asleep instantly.

The next two days were like military boot camp. We trained relentlessly, After Bella fell asleep the next night I slipped out and we trained more. There was no time to waste we needed to know as much as we possibly could. There was a fight coming, I had every intention of letting no one, other than my family, leave walking.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own**_** Twilight **_**or any of its Trademarks or Character's they are owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

Chapter 12

Jacobs POV

That stupid, blood-sucking leech. I know I told Bella she didn't have to come, but quite frankly, I could tell by her voice she really didn't want to. I've been trying to speak to her for days, Charlie either says she's gone, or Bella completely blows me off. It's probably him, telling her that she can't come and see me. My patience is wearing thin, there should be no argument, the Cullen's should be annihilated, if not because they are disgusting parasites, then because of what they did to Bella. But of course she's starting to forgive him, Lord knows what thoughts he put in her head, I could practically feel her gushing over him the few times we've had a second to talk on the phone. This is my fault, all the extra patrolling for the red-headed blood sucker Sam's got us doing, has made me unavailable to Bella. And made him too available to her.

When I tried to talk to Sam about it, he just says to stick to the treaty. Because the Cullen's are hunting the red head like we are, and they are posing no threat, they are upholding their part of the treaty. So we can't touch them. But I could hear his bitterness when we are out patrolling. He felt, in way, betrayed by Bella; after all that she's been through with the Cullen's, he felt like maybe, she was the one person who could understand his anger towards them. But instead, she's welcoming them back with opened arms. Though most of the pack don't know how to feel about Bella spending more time with the Cullen's, his pain is the most obvious. In his mind, all he can seem to picture is the look on Bella's face the night he rescued her from the woods. The dead lifeless person he placed in her father's arms. There was nothing of her personality, her warmth or compassion she had shown him since she had been hanging around with us. Nothing, he could have been carrying a dead body, if it weren't for her steady heartbeat, he would have thought she was one. And now that she's working things out with them he just feels disappointed and alone. I felt bad for intruding in his head, but when you're all connected as we are; it's kind of hard to find privacy.

This is something we wish we could have, when Seth and Leah joined the pack. I'm not sexist, but the Sam, Leah, Emily pain fest was getting old fast. Leah was heartbroken when the love of her life, Sam, imprinted on Emily, making him _her_ soul mate instead of Leah. Though Leah wants to understand and let it go, it's easier said than done, especially when their flaunting their happiness in her face all the time. I can understand that more than I would like. What's worse, she going to be a bridesmaid in their wedding. I can get why she would be bitter, she has every right to be, and it would be fine if she did that privately. But since we're all connected, we are all suffering for her pain, hearing it in her thoughts incessantly. We get no reprieve from her mind. The only upside is that her younger brother, Seth, is pretty cool to hang out with. So for him and Sam's sake, everyone bites their tongues, and lets it go. But the tension is far from at bay.

I tried to keep these thoughts from distracting me when I went to meet with Sam in the woods. We were in human form for now, meeting up to go in the house, we had been patrolling all night. But I had official business to handle.

"Sam I wanted to speak with you about the Cullen's," I said firmly. I didn't want them here anymore, and I definitely didn't want them near Bella.

Sam shot me a tired look, "We talked about this Jacob, there's nothing to talk about. She is choosing to speak with them again, there's nothing we can do."

"Yes there is, they could be planning to turn her, and when they bite her we can start the war," I said pacing, I flinched at the thought of them turning Bella, of losing her forever to those monsters, "they are a danger to her. We could just start the war now."

"No," Sam voice rang out filled with the authority of the pack leader, "this is her choice, and they are not endangering anyone else. She knows what they are, and what she would become; if she does choose to change, there will be no point in fighting with them. We would just needlessly loose our people trying to fight for someone who doesn't want to be saved."

"This is our duty," I growled at him. I couldn't give up this way, I couldn't let him take away her life and turn her into a heartless, soulless, blood-sucking leech, there had to be a way.

"It is our duty to protect our people, and we will, but Bella does not want to be protected. I will not waste our resources on pointless fights over jealousy Jacob. I'm sorry, but this discussion is over," Sam tried to put a hand on my shoulder but I shook it off, and ran past him back into the foliage. My blood boiled in my veins as my adrenal spiked through my system. I could barely think clearly, all I could do was feel. Shivers racked my body, until my body was gone from underneath me. The form of a solid, massive wolf in its place. Paws raking the soil underneath my feet pushing me forward.

Six words ran through my mind, making me see red, _there had to be a way._ I just had to get him away from her. With her head clear of his growing influence maybe she would come back to her senses. Maybe she could see there was a better, safer choice, me. I could protect her, be with her, love her without the threat of me hurting her, or leaving her. She would be safe with me. Most importantly, she didn't have to change for me, she was already perfect. She doesn't need to constantly fight who she really is with me; we could be how we were before that blood sucker returned. Happy, just her and me, no drama, just peace. _There has to be a way._

I don't know how I ended up back home. I guess my exhausted body just to me to the nearest bed to rest. I crash into the garage on the side of the house. Banging into the two hanging doors. I usually kept a spare pair of shorts for when I've been out patrolling at night, just in case I lost the ones strapped to my leg. It was there, in the soft light of the garage; that I found the answer to my problem in the form of a beautiful, small machine. A motorcycle; at first, I just stared at it. I didn't know why the light bulb in my head was shooting sparks and singing, and then it hit me. The perfect way to keep Edward away from Bella. It came in the form of a question.

_I wonder what Charlie would do if he knew that Bella had spent all her time, and money, fooling around with a motorcycle?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own**_** Twilight **_**or any of its Trademarks or Character's they are owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

Frantic, that's a good word. It's definitely close to what I'm feeling. I know Edwards waiting for me to fall asleep. But how on Earth could I fall asleep when he's leaving to go and fight a sadistic vampire and her ever expanding vampire army.

"Bella," Edward sighed, "for the thousandth time, I. Will. Be. Fine."

"Edward," Bella smiled using his same exasperated tone, "for the thousandth time. That's. Not. Going. To. Make. Me. Stop. Worrying."

Edward sat up pulling me into a sitting position on his lap. Her fingers making light, soothing circle's on my temple.

"I have to do this, I have to make you safe," Edward said sternly, "that's the only thing that matters to me. And after, I want us to move forward. I can't bare this distance between us, I want to find a way to put us back together. I now things can't be how they use to be, I don't want them to be. You were right you are my partner, it was wrong of me to decide your life for you. I won't make that mistake again."

"Edward," Bella said looking him in the eye, "we have so much to talk about, but not now. We can't talk until you come back."

"Why's that," Edward said amused by her tiger-kitten glare.

"Because," Bella locked her gaze with Edward's, "It will give you an incentive to fight. It will keep something of me on your mind. You'll remember that you have to win, so that you can come back and finish our talk."

"Bella, I don't need incentives, I will fight for you. Harder than I've ever fought in my entire existence. I will win, and when I do, _you_ will have to finish our talk. And you are always on my mind, in my every thought, on the tip of my tongue as a slip in air to breath. I haven't dreamt in over 90 years and yet you are the best dream I've ever had, and I will be here when you wake, to finish our talk," Edward pressed his lips to mine in that instant. I didn't want to think about wars and vampire armies; I didn't want to think about Edward going to fight them or immature werewolves running around trying to protect me. I that moment all I could think about was that me and Edward didn't really even have to talk.

That kiss alone said everything I needed it to. I was his, now and for always. I don't think there was ever a choice; I was so lost in my own little world. Trapped, trying to break free. He laid eyes on me in a room, and tried to kill me, he disappeared for a week, he saved me from crashing vans and ignored me for months. All in all, he had me from the moment I asked what is the name of the one with bronze hair?

I was a completely goner from then on, and will be, conceivably for the rest of my life even when/ if it doesn't have quite the same meaning anymore.

Edwards POV

I hummed Bella her lullaby and she drifted slowly to sleep. I knew she had been worried, but there was nothing to fear, the only person in danger here were the ones with every right to be exterminated. I looked at Bella's sleeping form and committed the image to memory. If there got to be a point when one of Victoria's little monsters were getting the best of me, I would think of this image. The image of my angel sleeping peacefully, and I would have the will to fight. Because I will let no one end her happiness, spoil her slumber and fill her with pain and fear. I would rather be exterminated myself than to allow that.

I ran back to the house and everyone was dressed and ready. Victoria's little protégé was going to take his new vampires on a hunt tonight. Alice couldn't see much due to the frantic thought process of the new born's, Victoria constantly changing her mind, and Riley, the boy she chose as her decoy, was also guarding his thoughts. But I wasn't going to let that deter me. If we waited too long, she could build an army the likes of which would devastate both Seattle, and Forks, and Lord knows what after that. Carlisle and Esme we're going to stay in forks and watch out for the town and Bella while we are gone. No one wanted Esme involved in a fight, and Carlisle hates killing and ending life, we decided to spare him, actually having to commit the act.

The miles seemed to fly under my feet as we speed toward Seattle. Alice had a vision of them hunting some drunken drifters stumbling out of a bar near the far side of the northern peer.

"Edward," Alice said stopping just outside of town limits, "you, and Jasper, come from the North, they will hear you coming, and will try to run. Me, Rosalie, and Emmett will cut them off from the West, it's going to work, but I can't see anything past there. So basically we are going in blind after that."

Edward could see how much that bothered everyone; it didn't please him much either. But they didn't have any choice, right now; they were going up against four. Soon Victoria would distance herself from Riley and let him take the lead, by then we would be facing ten to twenty new born vampires. We couldn't take that risk; we had to do this now. I nodded to Alice, and me and Jasper took off. There were quite a few people out tonight, but luckily most of them were heading toward the bars in the center of town. There were a few couples by the peer once we got down there but not many, once they feel us there their instincts will tell them to leave.

We didn't get far down the peer before I felt them, down by the water's edge. I could see Victoria a ways away watching, examining Riley's new recruits, I could hear her thoughts bubble towards me as we came closer. It wasn't long before she sensed me as Well.

_They will do perfectly, but I mustn't think to carefully about_, her thoughts changed, then sensing our nearness._ I have to leave, they cannot find us here; it's too soon._ Alice was right of course. Riley sensed us as well, as soon as he got the signal from Victoria, they ran.The three that Riley turned would be good in a fight, one was a tall, thickly built man, his face had just started coming on the news yesterday. He had jet black hair and a light mustache. The other two, both tall and muscular as well, the only difference being they were twins, looked as if they could have been athletic when they were humans. The new born's thoughts were crude due to the abandoned hunt.

They weren't very fast but I forced myself to stay at Jasper's pace if I got too far ahead I would send them away from Alice's trap. They started to curve into the edge of the woods that angled around the peer, it would provide the perfect cover from the humans to prevent exposure. Plus it would give Alice the home field advantage, her being so comfortable to use the trees when fighting. Just as they got toward the center of the forest Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie lunged down from the trees landing directly in front of them, cutting off any escape route. Me and Jasper closing in from behind, finishing the circle. Victoria hissed at me, barring her razor sharp teeth Riley moved to crouch in front of her protecting her.

I knew could hear his thoughts, his love for her, his need to protect her from the Cullen's destructive ways. She had filled his mind with lies about how we had killed a "friend" of hers and that her and him would never be safe until we were exterminated. All he wanted to do was kill us, so that they could be together. Whereas her thoughts, were filled with nothing but revenge, how she planned to do kill him once she had gotten her way. She longed to bath in Bella's blood, to punish me for destroying her mate. The sickening thoughts in her head fueled my anger, I could only see red.

How dare she think to touch a hair on my angels head and survive to tell the tale. She will be lucky if I let her get as close as seeing Bella face in a picture let along actually touching her. I could hear Alice in my head warning me.

_Edward, I know you're mad but you have to focus, from here we are blind, you have to keep your head together or they will get away._

I knew she was right but I couldn't, think, I could only feel, and my blood lust to kill her struck with a vengeance. I struck Riley and lunged for Victoria, I grabbed her by the side of her head threw her into a tree. She caught her balance midair and kicked away, landing on her heels. Emmett seeing me loose it took hold of Riley. They started engaging together, Riley was desperate, he could tell by Emmett size and muscle strength that her would be no match in a fight. All he was searching for was an out. Emmett and he him were locked in a lightning speed loop, with Riley trying to find an out for escape.

Jasper had let his years of experience guild him, emerging himself completely in his old ways. Analyzing the first new born's every move, he grabbed him by the head in a head lock securing him to the ground, then, taking one of his arms and snapping it from his body. Alice and Rosalie had secured the two twins, as I had predicted Alice used the trees to hoist one of the twin up using her torso. Pulling his head over one of the branches then, by bracing herself, lifting up and snapping his neck from his body, it was barely a fight at all.

Rosalie had the other twin, going off instincts alone, just like Jasper said they would he lunged for her torso first. Rosalie braced herself and slid in between his legs, grabbing onto him in the process and slamming him into the ground. She was on top of him in seconds, but she went for the easy kill, the opposite of what Jasper trained us to do. In grabbing for his neck to snap, he bit her arm and flipped them over. Rosalie growled out in anger and pain, he was on top of her now locking her arms back. He stood up, and put his foot on the small of her back preparing to rip her arms from her body. Emmett , hearing Rosalie's growls of pain knocked Riley into the ground and smashed his head, leaving him on the forest floor and grabbing Rosalie's twin from behind. The three of them started to engage in the fight together.

In abandoning Riley, Emmett left an opening for Riley to get the me. I had managed to snap down a tree Victoria had climbed into for cover. She was barring her teeth preparing to lung when Riley caught me from behind. He tried to throw me into the tree besides us I was too fast. I grabbed Riley's shoulder blade and flipped him onto the tree laying on the ground. But in my concentration I didn't hear Victoria's thoughts until it was too late. Using the tree as a levy, she swung her body to the side and sent me crashing through two trees. And in that Window when I was getting up, Victoria and Riley escaped. By then the twins were rotting away in a fired and Jasper was pulling off the arms of the first new born and throwing them into the fire as well.

I flew through the trees, I knew I could be far from them. Their thoughts were focused on getting away, they were pointedly trying to avoid thinking about their specific location. I growled in frustration I couldn't fail, I couldn't let them escape. Then a new thought entered my mind, I had to get to Bella. If, in Victoria's haste and recklessness, she was to shoot straight for Forks. With only Esme and Carlisle to protect her I shivered at the possibilities of their success. I rounded back into the trees calling Carlisle and Esme along the way. Alerting them to go the Bella house at once and that we would meet them there.

When I got back, the fires were nearly out, nothing but ash in the remains. Alice had already informed them and without even having to stop they were on my sides running beside me. Emmett was begging me for forgiveness along the way.

_ Edward, I'm so sorry, I saw Rose getting hurt and I had to help her. I don't want anything to happen to Bella, I never have, It's all my fault if something does, I'm so sorry. So sorry._ His howl of rage rang through the quiet night, rattling the calm atmosphere. When, I got to Bella's house we found Esme and Carlisle circling the house, checking for Riley and Victoria. I flew through Bella's window, grabbing her into my arms.

"Edward," Bella looked up at me in groggy alarm, "Edward what are you doing here? Is it over, are we okay?"

I shook my head barely able to get out the shameful words, "No Bella, I failed, we failed."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own**_** Twilight **_**or any of its Trademarks or Character's they are owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

Silence. That was all that filled the room the next morning. Edward told me how Victoria and Riley managed to escape. How Rosalie started to lose her fight with one of the new born's, and in Emmett's rush to help, Riley and Victoria were able to double team him. Then in a lucky hit, able to escape. Edward words wept in shame for his loss, and it echoed in everyone's face. They were all ashamed that Victoria was able to escape, and now due to this loss she has sped up her new born attack plan.

"Right after we left, she regrouped with Riley and turned three other people," Alice whispered shamefully.

"There is nothing we can do, but keep training. You all fought bravely and no one is the blame," Carlisle spoke firmly. Edward, Emmett, and surprisingly Rosalie, all put their heads down. Bella agreed with Carlisle, but of course everyone knows once Edward feels guilty about something there's no one to stop him. So far no one had let Bella out of their sight all morning. At school Edward and Alice walked her to all her classes and waited outside until she walked out.

Every time she had to go to the bathroom Alice came with her inside. It was slowly beginning to drive her insane. Right now they were gathered in the Cullen's living room again. Alice said that she was having a vision but was having trouble seeing it clearly due to some decision that still had to be made. We were all waiting patiently; hoping whatever it was wouldn't be another disaster that we would have to deal with.

Finally after about an hour a brief flashes Alice gasped and the room went silent. Bella bit her lip hard, just narrowly avoiding bleeding, now wasn't exactly the time or place for that.

"The volturie are coming, they were hearing claims from some nomads going through Seattle that an army was building, and then they heard about our attack last night. They want to come to us and hear what's going on, to see if they need to intercede," Everyone's face in an instant flickered to me.

Edward's POV

This day just keeps getting worse and worse. I have to guard Bella's every breath for fear that she will be attacked, Victoria and Riley are continuing on with their sadistic vampire army plot, and to cap it off the Volturie are coming and will find out that Bella knows about our secret.

"I have to get Bella out of here," Edward rushed around grabbing all of Bella's things and stuffing them into a bag, "we can leave until the Volturie goes back to Italy."

"No, Edward, think for a minute," Carlisle said firmly, grabbing Edward and forcing him to stop packing, "they will smell her all over this house and if they decide to follow that scent, whether out of curiosity or thirst, you two will be all alone. There has to be another way, let just take a second and think, please?"

"Fine," Edward sighed relenting, but he kept his firm grip around Bella's waist. He stared into her eyes as he sat down in the arm chair, pulling her with him onto his lap so she would be comfortable. Bella rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, he hoped she wasn't frightened he would keep her safe, he didn't know how but he will find a way.

"Alice, is there anything else you can see about the visit?" Carlisle asked turning towards her.

"They're going to ask about Bella, there is no doubt about that. What are you going to do Edward, it's time to make a choice here," Alice said seriously.

"How much time do we have until they get here?" Edward deflected looking outside. He knew what she was asking for but there had to be another way, a different choice. He couldn't damn Bella to this life, he wouldn't. There had to be a way.

"They will be here tomorrow; they want to clean up the mess quickly, while the damage is still quiet. Right now there are only four people, who have gone missing, including Riley, but soon the papers will get wind of the others and this will start to get ugly," Alice frowned. Jasper wrapped his arms around her willowy frame and sent everyone some waves of calm. This was getting everyone down.

Edward sighed and kept looking out the window. He didn't want to get corner alone with the Volturie with no sure way to protect Bella all by himself. He knew he would be out-numbered and more vulnerable. He would fare better to stay with them, and face the Volturie head on, but he would be a fool if he didn't admit that the prospect was far from calming and reassuring.

Esme looked over at me,_ Edward you have to stay we would all protect Bella, you know that, we will fight for her, but I know that we can resolve this peacefully._

Sometimes he could almost confuse Esme and Carlisle, them both being such optimistic peacefully people always hoping for an easy harm-free solution.

Edward took a deep breath, "We will stay we don't have any other choice,-"

"But, Edward-"Alice starter walking over to him.

"Not now Alice," He growled at her. He knew he had to make a decision, but he would do it with Bella, like he promised.

Bella and him spent the rest of the day on edge, Bella finished up her homework with Edward's help. Then they had to endure Emmett's weak attempts to joke the tension out of everyone, it didn't work. And then finally, when Edward got annoyed enough, they went upstairs for the rest of the evening.

When they got upstairs, Bella let go of Edwards hand walked over to Edward's window. He watched her silently, wondering as always, what was on her mind.

"Bella please talk to me, you're driving me crazy," Edward groaned finally, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What did Alice mean earlier? About you having to make a decision, I know it wasn't about whether to stay or not. She wanted ask you again after you said we were staying, but you cut her off," Bella looked at him putting her back on the window. Edward had been hoping she would forget about that, for he was still completely undecided, but he didn't want to lie to her. The last time her did it ruined both their lives.

"The Volturie, as I told you once before, are like the ruling class over vampires, like royalty. And as royalty, they have to have rules," Edward explained.

"There are rules, how come no one ever told me there were rules?" Bella said throwing her arms in the air. Edward smiled; sometimes she was so silly, and so oblivious.

"There's not that many, only one that is regularly enforced, its rather obvious. I'm sure you can guess it," Edward shrugged.

Bella looked thoughtful for a moment, Edward a little surprised she didn't see it. She was, obviously, the rule, a living embodiment of this rule.

Edward chuckled when she gave up with a sigh, "It's very simple, you cannot tell or expose vampires to humans."

"Oh," Bella nodded blushing, and then light came to her eyes, "Oh, like me. I guess I can see the problem with me being here. Then what was Alice's idea."

Edward shifted to the window looking out, avoiding Bella's gaze, "Her suggestion was to tell them we are going to turn you. She's seen it already, still does, and she thinks it's the only way the Volturie will leave us in peace. But I'm trying to think of another way, and, if it comes to that, we can just fight. There is seven of us and only three of them coming. It we might be able to handle it."

Bella didn't say anything, her heart rate had picked up and she just looked at him. Edward turned and looked at her his eyes glued on hers but her couldn't read her emotion. She almost looked blank, like she wasn't even there.

"Edward do you love?" Bella said quietly.

Edward looked shocked at her for a second, "Of course Bella, don't ever think I don't. I just can't damn your soul to an eternity of night. I won't let you go to Hell, Bella, if there is anyone who deserves Heaven it's you."

Edward cupped Bella cheek as a tear rolled down her eyes, "Is that really all or do you just think you would rather not be stuck with me for that long."

"Bella, I would willingly spend a thousand eternities with you. Then, when those are over another thousand, I never get enough time with you to satisfy my need for you. My love for you, never doubt that I want you forever. I just can't let you give up Heaven for me, I know I'm not worth it, you deserve so much more than me," Edward said through gritted teeth.

"Edward the only Heaven I want is with you. If you're not there, it isn't heaven at all," Bella said shaking her head and pulling away, "Edward this is beyond us now, your family is involved. They deserve a say in something that is going to threaten them as much as you. You can't make this decision for them. They have a right to decide for themselves."

Edward looked at Bella in alarm, "Decided, what do you mean decide? Decide what?"

Bella looked Edward dead in the face and her hand went out to the door-nob, "My mortality, I'm putting it to a vote."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own**_** Twilight **_**or any of its Trademarks or Character's they are owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

Edward had a dumb-struck expression on his face, for a second that quickly turned to anger. Before he could start yelling I opened the door and headed down the stairs. He could have stopped me, but he didn't, I wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. When I rounded the corner everyone was standing there waiting. Alice was practically bouncing with excitement as everyone else was quickly waiting for me to say something. I knew they already heard everything, I guess there were just trying to be polite and waiting for me to ask in person.

Edward leaned against the wall growling but otherwise said nothing. I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders.

"The Volturie are coming, and once they see that I'm a human and know your secret everyone will be in trouble," Bella said looking at everyone's faces, "for that I am sorry. I don't want anything to happen to anyone in this room. Now you can decide to tell them your turning me or maybe I'll just let them dispose of me."

Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper growled at that. Bella sighed, she was just being realistic.

"At any rate, I'm sure they will be able to tell if you're lying or not," Bella said seriously. Edward looked up at Carlisle then frowned and looked down.

"I'm truly sorry that this has become everyone's problem. I'm not trying to force myself on you and I will leave if that is what you decide, it's up to you," Bella turned to Edward to get his vote out of the way, "Edward would you like me to join your family?"

Edward shot Bella a look at her choice of words, "Of course, but not like this. You're staying human."

Bella nodded and continued on, "Esme?"

"Of course, I already see you as a part of our family Bella. You're like a daughter to me and I have missed you greatly," Esme said giving Bella a soft hug. Bella smiled up at her.

"Alice?"

"Really Bella, do you even have to ask? Duh, of course, yes!" Alice bounced over and gave Bella a hug a giant smiled across her face. Bella shoot her head chuckling.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, it would be nice not to want to kill you all the time, sorry about that," Jasper winked at her.

Bella waved to him and nodded in agreement, "Emmett?"

"Hell yeah! We can just find something else to fight with the Volturie about," Emmett picked Bella up and spun her around gently. When he put Bella down she was gasping for air, and could hear Edward growling fiercely at her side, pulling her gently into his arms. She patted and rubbed his hands to calm him down.

Then Bella turned to Rosalie, "No."

Bella nodded turning away when Rosalie raised her hand.

"Wait," she sighed, "it just that this is not something I would want for myself or for anyone else, I wish someone was there to vote no for me."

Bella looked at her for a moment, not mad, but sad for her. She could tell that Rosalie meant every word of what she said, and she respected her honesty. Bella looked over at Carlisle with a lump in her heart, she should have asked him first. She was sure his vote counted more than the majority. But to her surprise Carlisle wasn't looking at her.

Edward's arm slipped from her in shock, "Carlisle you know what this means. There has to be another way, I don't want to damn her soul this way."

Carlisle sighed, "Edward I watched you for five months deteriorate to nearly nothing when she was gone. Then you couldn't even be around us anymore, now what's going to happen to you when she is really gone? Some place where you can't just go back and see her again?'

Edward flinched beside me and looked down into my eyes. He growled back at Carlisle, "I don't know. I just . . . I'll figure it out."

"No you won't, I know you Edward and I know where this will lead. I think you do too. I'm sorry, but I can't lose my son, or my daughter for that matter," Carlisle said looking to Bella. Bella for her part just look shocked. She hadn't been sure of his vote and most certainly hadn't known that he felt that way towards her, as if she were a another daughter of his. It brought a smile to her face.

Edward stormed out of the room. Bella turned back towards Carlisle and mouthed a thank you, Carlisle just smiled at her. They both heard a loud bang in the other room. Bella winced

"So when do you want to do it, after the Volturie leave?" Bella asked turning back to Carlisle. Before Carlisle could reply Edward stormed back into the room.

"Are you insane?" He shouted at her, grabbing her jaw forcing her to look at him, "Are you suicidal, is that what this is?"

Carlisle ignored him, "I can do it then, if you're sure you're ready that is?"

"No, no, no, no," Edward screamed, "Not now, we are not doing this now!"

"Edward let go of my face please," Bella garbled out, she didn't know if he could understand her or not but he released her at any rate.

"Why can't we do this now, give me one good reason" She huffed at him.

"Your father. Or have you forgotten about him?" Edward retorted, " he knows you have been with us, and if you suddenly go missing, what do think will happen?"

Bella frowned, he had a point, and she hated that, "fine."

"If you want we can postpone until after graduation, I think that will satisfy the Volturie since we have every intention of honoring it, and it's a definite time," Carlisle offered.

Bella sighed and nodded in agreement. Edward frowned, but as things stood Bella knew his hands were tied.

"Bella it's getting late, why don't you get some sleep," Edward sighed ushering her towards the stairs. Bella almost laughed he would do anything to keep them from promising her something else. Bella shot him a look and climb up the stairs.

"Edward?" Bella said as they laid under the covers after she got out of the shower, "I'm scared."

Edward clutched her tighter to him, "Bella, if you have so much fear you don't have to do this. No one forcing you to turn, we can deal with the Volturie another way."

"No Edward, not about that, just about them in general," Bella shivered a little and Edward held her tighter to him, "what if they don't even wait for us to explain, what if they just act?"

Growls rang through the entire house and Bella sighed.

"I can't help it," Bella said looking outside. Wishing once again she can see the stars.

Edward took a deep breath, "Bella, no one is going to hurt. I won't let them, and they value their appearance and rules too much not to listen. We can make them understand I know we can. I want you to rest, and relax, either way I'm right here for you. Always."

Bella nodded and smiled when Edward sang her, her lullaby it was soft and sweet just the way she had always remembered it. She felt her body relax and drift into a soft dreamless sleep.

"Alice I don't see why I had to dress up, they could come here and kill me," Bella grumbled as she adjusted the neckline on the pearl sweater vest.

"Bella, I would have dressed you in this even if they weren't coming. I have committed myself to helping you become less fashion challenged even if it kills me," Alice said pulling down Bella's hemline.

Bella shot Edward a look, everyone was gathered in the living room peering out at the back of the house, waiting. The Volturie were due to arrive any minute and the tension could be cut with a knife. Jasper was sitting on the couch groaning with his effort to keep things calm. Alice went by his side and rubbed his back, whispering lightly in his ear.

Then her eyes shot to the patio and she began to rise, everyone's eyes followed hers to the light fog outside. Just looming barely within sight Bella began to see robes of black.

"They're here," Alice whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own**_** Twilight **_**or any of its Trademarks or Character's they are owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment.**

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

Their skin was pale white almost a chalky white, even more pale than the Cullen's if that were even possible. Their stride was confident, the kind of confident that arises from never having adequate competition. The first, was medium height, he had long midnight black hair. His eyes were a startling vivid crimson with a milky quality to them, Bella wondered idly if it impaired his vision. The one closest to him was a very small, almost child-like girl, with slivery-blonde hair pulled into a severe bun. Her bearing was very aggressive and surprisingly, it looked like the rest of them were following her lead. The last was a tall hulking figure, very similar to Emmett in build. He face was smug in the extreme, much like Emmett when he is excited for a fight.

Bella's stomach clenched into itself, and she gasped when Edward went to take her hand. He gave her a look, soft and reassuring, though she could tell he was just as nervous about this as she was. Carlisle stepped out of the house first, on his face bore a wide smile, Bella had almost forgotten that Carlisle had lived with the Volturie for a few decades and that they were old friends. Bella took Edward's hand and followed the rest of the family out into the yard. We met them in the middle of the yard.

"Aro, old friend, it's a pleasure to see you again," Carlisle said shaking hands with the one with the long black hair.

"Carlisle, it's a pleasure to see you as well, and with so many companions," He waved a hand towards the rest of the family. His eyes resting on me, with obvious curiosity.

"I have to say I'm surprised to see the three of you so far from home," Carlisle replied.

"Well, under the circumstances, we felt it apparent to investigate it personally," Aro sighed still keeping his milky eyes on Bella.

Edward wrapped his hands around her waist, Aro noticed this of course which only added to his curiosity. Bella also noted that he kept his hand in Carlisle as if it were normal to hold hands during a conversation.

"You keep quite interest company," The small girl inquired her eyes were more challenging than curious, almost ridiculing them.

"Oh, don't be mistaken my dear Jane," Aro said, finally releasing Carlisle hand, "she isn't company more along the lines of family. The young one has mated with his human."

The small blonde, Jane, eyes narrowed staring at Bella, "with a human, so your yellow eyes aren't the only oddities within your coven."

Aro nodded in enthusiasm, Bella could almost see the wheels in his head turning, "I am pleased with your success old friend, you have manage to acquire many gifted ones in your life style, it pleases me so to hear."

"Thank you," Carlisle smiled warmly at him.

"Though I am particular interested in this one," Aro said walking up to Edward, " May I?"

Bella looked up at Edward confused for Aro was reaching out his hand to him, Edward took and while explaining to Bella, "Aro is able to read minds, much like me, only his works differently. From one touch, he can see every thought a person has had their entire life."

Bella look on in awed shock imagining all the thoughts that must be coming to Aro's mind. Not only Edward's but also everyone who Edward's heard over his lifetime. Aro smiled, still holding Edward's hand.

"Amazing all the thoughts you hear at a time, from a distance," Aro shook his head, longing in his milky eye's, "and this one," he said gesturing to Alice.

"Quite a talent as well, seeing the future, everyone's decision's even us coming, quite impressive," the Aro's eyes locked on Bella, "but you a mere human, thorting the gifts of your mate here. Now that is very interesting I wonder, may I?"

Aro was looking toward Edward, he had finally released his hand, "You will have to ask her," Edward replied nodding toward Bella.

"Yes, of course, Isabella, may I see if you can deflect my gift as well?" Aro said reaching out his hand towards her. Bella looked toward Edward and he nodded at her, whether out of reassurance of Aro's intentions or hopelessness to refuse, she didn't know. She was however strangely intrigued that she got to tough his oddly papery skin. Bella placed her hand in his, his hand was as hard and marble-like as the Cullen's which surprised her a little.

Aro's face for the most part started off confident almost smug and slowly transformed into a face of disbelief, then he chuckled releasing her hand.

"Amazing," He murmured, "I wondered if she is immune to all our gifts, Jane dear?"

Edward's growl rang through the small space; Carlisle flitted to his side at once. His eyes firm on Aro, but his hands on Edward. Bella couldn't understand their reaction Jane was so small and fragile, how could she illicit the naked fear she saw on Edward face, and the firm grip on her waist.

"Edward calm yourself," Carlisle commanded. His words fell on deaf ears.

"Jane dear," Aro continued on, "I wonder if she is immune to you."

Growls rang around the small space as Edward flip me over him until I was behind him and flung himself on the little girl. I quickly found out why she was the lead, and why Edward had been so terrified, Edward crumpled to the ground gritted his teeth and jerking in pain. Bella shot out to him, and Alice locked her arms around her waist.

"He's okay Bella, stop," Alice murmured in Bella ear, but Bella ignored her.

"Please stop, stop hurting him," Bella cried out, she couldn't stand the thought of him being in pain. I it was killing her. Aro raised his hand and Jane stopped only to look up at Bella. Bella gritted her teeth and braced herself for pain, looking at Edward's horrified expression. It slowly slid from his face into a look of utter relief. Jane's face went from being smug to angry in a second, a hiss slip from her lips and she leaned forward prepared to spring. Aro laughed and clapped out loud snapping Jane back into place.

"Extraordinary, a true oddity you have found here old friend," Aro said smiling again to Carlisle. "My apologies I was merely curious and you, Edward, are very brave handling Jane without saying a word. I had her do that once to me, just to see what it was like."

Aro seemed to smile at the memory. Edward raised and wrapped his arms around Bella firmly. Bella welcomed his embrace.

"Well we truly have come here to asses a threat we heard of, a vampire army emerging. And I have seen that it's because of her," Aro said smiling.

"We fully understand if you want us to take care of it, it being our problem after all," Carlisle reasoned.

Aro looked thoughtful at that then nodded, "yes, and hopefully before things get too out of hand. I rare that we aren't in need."

He smiled towards the others turning back around, then looked back and Carlisle, "It was interesting and pleasant seeing you again old friend."

"The human?" Jane inquired nodding towards Bella.

"Ah yes," Aro said looking back at Bella one more time, "I have seen that you have set the date, to avoid exposure and other complications. I will hold you to your word since you are my friend dear Carlisle, but I suggest you all get your affairs in order quickly. I will be checking in to insure your plans are carried out."

"Of course, I would expect nothing less, and it was lovely seeing you as well," Carlisle smiled as if they really were just old friends catching up over coffee. They waited as the black robes disappeared, then Edward sighed.

"Their gone and they weren't kidding. They didn't like being out-numbered, that's why they really chose not to engage. They will be checking in to make sure we've turned Bella, and he was very interested in both me and Alice, even Jasper and Bella as well. He thinks our gifts could be of great use to him," Edward said through gritted teeth.

"Yes we will be seeing them again," Carlisle sighed and everyone looked nervously back towards the mist.

Bella and Edward sat in their meadow among the flowers an hour later. Edward was softly rubbing circles on Bella's arm.  
>"That was the best we could have hoped to happen, now all we have to worry about is Victoria," Edward sighed looking out into the trees.<p>

"I hated seeing her hurt you," Bella said, "Jane, she was so vicious."

"I'm fine, Bella, I promise," Edward smiled at her; "I couldn't stand by and let her hurt you. I will never do that, you can't ask me to."

Bella sighed and rested her head on his chest, "Edward, I don't want us to fight anymore. I just want this to be over, this distance between us, seeing you get hurt and dealing with all this I just don't want to do it with all of our problems between us. I just want us to have peace, I just want to be with you."

Edward leaned up and looked Bella into her eyes, "I want that too, more than anything. There's just one final thing we need to discuss."

Bella looked at him, narrowing her eyes. Edward smiled, "What do you want more than anything in the world?"

Bella expression turned confused, "Um, I guess you."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Something you don't already have."

Bella rolled her eyes, then a thought shot into her mind, she knew he would yell but she wanted to be honest, "you to turn me, not Carlisle, don't tell me you can't after what happened last spring I know you can."

Surprisingly Edward didn't yell, "How much are you willing to trade it for?"

Bella knew there had to be a catch but she answered honestly, "Anything."

Edward nodded, "Five years."

"No! No way," Bella shook her head trying to rise up.

"Fine two, at least give me two," Edward pleaded.

"No, if you get to stay in your teens then so do I," Bella stated firmly.

"A year?" Edward begged.

"No!"

"Doesn't it mean anything to you?" Edward wined.

Bella didn't answer that, she just turned her head away, she didn't want to give it away that easily. Then Edward fell silent.

"Fine then, I have one condition, then it's forever," Edward stated looking Bella dead in the eye.

"What?" Bella said melting into his warm topaz eyes.

"Marry me," Edward smiled.

The End!

Author's note:_ I like to thank everyone who followed this story; it's been so nice, it being my first story to get such great reception from everyone. I felt that ending it here met the book perfectly and adequately answered the what-if question. Thank you all for reading again, and Keep checking out my other stories because I am far from doing writing fan fiction. Happy reading! _


	17. Authors Note

_**Author's note:**_

_**Okay so for all of you who are interested I'm starting my hand at writing originally. I have been writing a story for a while now so I have decided to share it on fiction press so just look me up under my jright name and I hope you enjoy since I have already written many chapters there's is no concerns with it interfering with my fanfiction I vow and the updates will be much quicker so please enjoy and give me lots of feedback.**_


End file.
